The Story of Rei Yukimora
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: It was the saddest people who smiled the brightest, and Sasuke was going to find out how lonely and death-stained his fourth-teammate's life really was. SasukeOC. Follows story line!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Team Seven!

**May 8th, 2013: EDIT: Hi! This story reached 100 favourites - wow! Thank you for that! Ideas are speculating and now I'm wondering...how do you feel about on a Spin-Off? An in between sort of story that expands on their relationship? If you're possibly interested, do leave a review (I deleted a chapter, so you may have to sign off as guest...) or a PM would be great :) If there's some feedback, I'll get started as quick as possible and it could be posted up by tomorrow!**

**Thank you :)**

**A/N to Returning Readers: **Sorry about the false update, I just changed some chapters and fixed up the grammar! Hope you enjoy, nonetheless! :)

* * *

Prologue

"Mom – mom, _please, please! _No, no…this can't – this can't…happen,… please mom," her voice was shaking, quivering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry; I didn't _mean _for this to happen, I swear – mom! _Mom_!"

A broken sob, words incomprehensible. It didn't matter anymore. She was gone.

Chapter One: Meet Team Seven

As Sasuke Uchiha shrugged his hands into his pockets and walked out of his class with the _hitai-ate _on his forehead, his eyes flickered up to meet the gaze of a plain, brown haired girl. He narrowed his eyes but didn't stop.

There was always something strange about Reiko Yukimora. Maybe it the fact that she always alone in her class, yet everybody glanced over at her ever so often. Or maybe it was _despite _the fact that she was alone, she always seemed happy. Reiko would sit there in the midst of her class – big, chocolate eyes observing yet completely detached. Those eyes, he recognized. But her presence itself was quite rare.

Either way, she - like the rest of them - would eventually fall into place and start a one-sided romance - no, obsession, with him anyway.

0-0

It was the day of the Graduation exam when Reiko forced herself to go to the Academy. She passed without too many complications but as she held the ninja headband in her hands, she looked up to see a blonde boy, his eyes darkened with a sort of loneliness she recognized. She opened her mouth, about to call at him – but then a familiar burning in her chest shook her, and she knew that she had to leave. She made a sharp turn and walked home quickly, only pausing to look up to smile at those who waved at her.

"Congratulations, Rei!" An old woman called out fondly. It was the owner of the dango shop in front of her, practically her second home. She stopped, and waved enthusiastically at the senior but that alone made her tired so she returned to her home quickly, out of breath. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, breathing in deeply.

Echoes were prominent throughout the compound. She closed her eyes, and slid down to the floor, resting her head against her arms and letting the exhaustion win.

0-0

"You're late!"

"Huh?" Rei looked around the class, only seeing Sensei Iruka there. She had a dreamy gaze, as if she was not quite there. He sighed and hit his palm against his face. He knew about her situation – why she was so infrequently at the Academy, but today was important. Although the Hokage had gone to measures to include her in the process of forming the squad, she was just thrown on to any squad that he felt would not be burdened by her lack of participation. The fact was...there was only one group left for her that was still here, and that wouldn't be set off balanced in skill. Iruka walked up closer to the young girl.

"Will you be okay today?" He asked kindly. He was never sure. Sometimes, Reiko came in all excited and determined to work - only for her to be gone by lunch time and not returning until the next day. She gave him a small smile.

"Sure I will."

_Sorry about this, Kakashi. I know it wasn't what you planned but..._"Then I think your team is waiting for you outside on the terrace."

0-0

"…restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

"…"

Silence everywhere except for the sounds of the birds chirping...then an awkward laugh. "Woah."

All four ninjas turned to the girl who stepped out on the balcony. Her eyes were wide, slightly surprised but mostly amused but a bit scrambled. "Am I at the right place?" She asked in a light tone, playfully confused. Sasuke's dark aura immediately disappeared at the sight of the brunette girl. It was as if she was intruding on his moment, breaking the tension.

"Huh?! You're on our team too?" Naruto cried out, his blue eyes squinting. Although he wasn't one to be picky, he had never thought that Rei - _Rei -_ would be on a team with him. Then again, so was Sasuke and Sakura so why not add to the squad of opposing powers?

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What – what? I was just wondering, I mean, I never even see Rei fight…"

The pink haired girl and the blonde boy continued their ramble, but Sasuke felt almost...well, not embarrassed but put off that Rei had heard him say that. He turned his eyes away from her quickly, and seemed to be glaring at a speck of dust. As for Kakashi…he was staring at her. Hard.

Because Reiko looked _so _much like Rin. _His _Rin.

She had the collar length, brown hair, the bright large brown eyes and friendly face. She blinked. "I was away for a bit...and Iruka just sent me here." She explained, carefully watching the other reactions. Sasuke avoided her gaze but Naruto seemed naively excited. Sakura just smiled at the other girl supportively. At last, Kakashi blinked, repressing all the thoughts of his past and focusing on the present. Yet still, the girl reminded him so vividly of her…

"That's fine," Kakashi said in a slow measured tone, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Introduce myself?" She muttered and tapped her lip, looking up at the sky. She hated introductions, she never knew what quite to say. "Well, my name is Reiko Yukimora, um, or Rei, and…I want to help people." She shrugged and smiled at her sensei. Exactly like Rin.

Compared to the other three's answers, hers stood out the most. It wasn't childish or disturbing…it was sincere. It was attainable but in the same time, it wasn't. When he read her profile, there was nothing very much impressive about her at all. A young girl - an orphan, like the other two of his team - with average chakra. What even made him remember her, if not for his intelligence, was the fact that like Rei, she had a medical background. But so did plenty of others, and many that could be strong medic-nins. She wasn't too special. But meeting her in real life was a large contrast.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." _I wonder if Reiko would fail this one._

0-0

"Hey – wait up!" Rei called out quickly before Sasuke disappeared around the corner. She ran up behind him, trying not to make her breathlessness obvious. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. _Brooding as always_, she thought, resisting the urge to shake her head. But if she was going to be seeing him for the majority of her ninja career, she decided to make the first move knowing that no one would do the same for her."Are you busy?"

"Why?"

His curtness surprised her, but she was one of the girls who smiled compulsively so she continued anyway. "Well, I figured that since we'll be in a team, we should get to know each other."

He stared at her, but his eyes weren't cold – she didn't see it though. She didn't know him well enough to distinguish his glares from glances. So she awkwardly continued, wondering what the _hell_ got into her to find the nerve to talk to the Uchiha. "If you want, I mean. The Dango shop is pretty -"

"No." He said no to Sakura too, because she was annoyingly persistent and had been asking that question for the last couple years. But with Rei – who just looked honestly interested in 'getting to know' him, didn't deserve to be completely shot down. As he turned away, he said, "Not really" as if it would soften the blow. Her smile dropped but she just nodded. "Okay." She shrugged, trying to play it cool. Her palms were in the air and her eyes were bright and smiling, "it's okay."

yet when the sun began setting, he wandered around the village and found himself going towards the Dango shop. It was strange. It was as if he hoped he would run into her...And as he walked by the sweets shop now and Rei looked up and turned to beam at him – he felt…not alone.

And he wasn't.

Because behind her was Sakura and Naruto.

The sense of happiness was fleeting, and his eyes slit into a glare at the irritating duo. Sakura perked up.

"Oh Sasuke! You came!" She cheered, with a giggle that was anything but subtle. Naruto looked surprise that Sasuke arrived as well, but he just muttered to himself and seemed intent on ignoring him. Sasuke was thrown off guard and immediately he planned some sort of way to escape. Hell, he would prefer to just walk right by them and ignore the other ninjas - or whatever they were. _I can't believe I actually came_…

But when he stopped at a distance from them, Rei's smile dropped visibly. Her eyebrows pulled together and she took a step closer towards the dark haired ninja. "Sasuke?"

And something about the way she said his name made him stay.

* * *

I'm back in the Naruto Fandom!

Yes, this _is _a SasukexOC fanfiction...which is a bit different since everybody here seems to love SakuraxSasuke. Still, this is just a testing of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.

**Tell me what you think**! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Test

Chapter Two: The Bell Test

Two of the four ninjas were groaning and yawning as they entered the third training grounds, while Sasuke stayed aloof and…Rei, was…worse. Her eyes were deadened and dark circles were visible underneath them. It had been another bad night for her, and she had to force herself to get up so that she can keep up with her teammate. She had no other choice after all. She didn't want to be the weakest link - and thinking back on Naruto and Sasuke's performance and Sakura's intelligence, the only weak link would _be _her.

"No sleep either?" Sakura yawned to the other girl. Rei looked up with a kind smile but merely shrugged as if she was fine – when she was anything but. Sasuke glanced over at her, and immediately knew that the smile was covering up something bad but he decided not to comment. Their eyes met and for a moment, he could see a familiar gaze in them before her eyes slid by him. Hours later, their sensei still didn't arrive yet which left Naruto sitting on the ground, yawning still, and Rei giving up completely and curling up against her bag to rest.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

They all shot up, pointing fingers at their sensei and accusing him of his lateness. "Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Rei rolled her eyes and got up slowly, fighting the light-headedness and the slight black out.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "let's get started." Placing a clock on a tree stump, he explained, "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple – you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." The bells chimed. "If you _can't _get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

Naruto groaned. Loudly. The other three's face dropped, except for Rei. She had no appetite.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us! How come there are only three bells?"

Kakashi laughed. "Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the Academy…then again, all four of you can flunk out too."

Rei stopped listening to them, her mind distracted – but next thing she knew, Naruto was racing towards Kakashi with a kunai. She frowned. Kakashi was fast, and this was going to be difficult. At his cue, they all dispersed into the cover of the tree – except Rei, however. She stood her ground there, staring at him. Kakashi was impressed at the girl, who seemed to be more confident than the Uchiha prodigy, the smart one, and that other idiot.

"Well aren't you going to hide?"

"This isn't a stealth test," she countered and pointed towards the bell, "what's the point of hiding? I might as well just go for the prize."

Kakashi sighed, slightly disappointed. "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively."

Sakura bit her lip, watching the little brown haired girl go up against the jonin, while Sasuke watched in sharp observation. Rei merely stood there, her face serious and in thought. And then it flipped and she shrugged easily. "If you say so." Quick as a jonin – she was gone. With that, she redeemed herself a bit. At least she was smarter than she was prideful.

But Naruto…wasn't. He jumped in and challenged him to a fight, and clearly Kakashi didn't care since he simply took out a book as he read and blocked all of his shots. The other three watched the fight clearly, but next thing they knew, a strong voice echoed through the forest - "A thousand years of death!" And Naruto went flying.

Sasuke wanted to burn everything to the ground. This was a _joke_. "Those two are just…total _idiots_."

"Right?"

He inhaled quickly. _How did she get there so fast? _Rei was right next to him, hidden beside him. He wondered how she could've possibly found him, let alone sneak up on him. But she just smiled and whispered, "Just snatch this in ten seconds, and I have Sakura holding onto the other end. I'll try to bind the bells for all of us, and give them to you, Sakura and Naruto – and hopefully, Kakashi will be impressed and decide not to fail me."

He stared at her. "That's a -"

"Great plan? I know, right? I was -" But then she broke off, her bravado subsiding and a smile pulling up on her face. "I'm kidding, Sasuke. But we have to try _something _while Kakashi-sensei is distracted."

In a blink of an eye, Rei jumped across the clearing back and forth, creating an intricate array. Kakashi looked up, expecting her to throw down dozens of kunai – but nothing. Then she turned and yanked an arm, and then he realized – wire strings. By the time he spotted the shine off the string, he didn't have a chance to pinpoint what she was targeting. Not him, but the bells. Fingers moving quickly, she played with the wire and tugged out the bell, releasing them off from its ties and pulling it towards her as two other wires…ones that were being steadied by her two teammates, acted as an extra measure to wrap tightly against the bell.

But Kakashi grabbed a hold of the wire and cut those through, only taking the one with in Rei's hands to pull her close to him. Quickly, she bit off the wire before she came flying right into the silver haired jonin and retreated back into the forest. "Damn it, so close!" She scolded herself, punching a tree and then bit down on her lip from screaming. Sakura just held the limp piece of wire, wondering what the heck had she even done.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was impressed. Wires were a tactic even _he _did not try with Minato when he was younger. "That _was _close. A good start, Rei, well done." And team work.

_What? How could she have come out with that paln already_? Sasuke's fist tightened. He was skilled in wire – _he_ should have been able to formulate that plan and execute it, not just acting as some sort of stand for the wire. _He_ would have gotten it right. _He_ would have been the one earning the acknowledgement from Kakashi - _not _her.

Momentarily distracted from Rei's attack, a bunch of clones hurled towards Kakashi…only for Naruto to punch himself. And then they were in mass chaotic, all beating each other. Rei sighed, slapping her forehead. And worse – Naruto stupidly fell for a trap. _Oh boy. _And yet she was entertained as she scanned the clearing for her sensei. This was a team she could see herself a part of, especially with someone as fun as Naruto. Maybe he _wasn't _so sad after all. Maybe it was just his initial failure that made her think that she could reach out to him because the boy hanging on the tree right now was brave, and loud and enthusiastic all over.

A smile began to play her lips – but then a pain in her chest caused her to splutter. Her hands flew to her mouth, and when she pulled her fingers back, it was stained in blood.

_Why now, why now, why now!_

She felt that dryness in her chest…as if her lungs were being scraped from the inside out. It was worse than the last and she knew that if she were to go on, she would fail anyway. _I'm out of the game for now. _Spitting out the blood from her mouth the last time, she jumped up and left…hoping that with her out of the game, the other three would grab the remaining bells.

0-0

Kakashi looked around, wondering where his fourth student was. Well…he had to get going. Cutting through his current student's cries of happiness from their delusions of success, he said, "Yes, all four of you…are being dropped from the program. Permanently." A little history, truth and insult here and after a moment, he left them, wondering if they will ever get the point of the entire assignment. And to his contentment, they _did _get it.

Conjuring up a little thunder and dark clouds, he said in a booming voice, "The three of you are one? _That's your excuse_?" And then he chuckled. He knew it when he first saw the three - a mock resemblance of his former team, and thought that maybe this squad would be different than the rest and he was glad that he was right. He wouldn't want to miss out on the squad that included a Sharingan and his own sensei's son. "You passed."

"HUH?"

"The exercise is over – everyone passes. Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow."

Mass relief washed over the young ninjas as some grinned and jump in place. "Yes!"

"I did it, I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja – ninja, ninja!"

Only Sasuke wasn't caught up in the frenzy. He frowned. His tone was stoic and his dark eyes didn't even have a flicker of warmth yet him - _him_, not Sakura or even Naruto - was the first to ask. "What about Rei?"

Kakashi turned curiously to the boy. _Hm..._ "Well, she passes too. She was the first one to even attempt teamwork without a hint. Don't you worry about her."

0-0

"May I come in?" Kakashi asked, although he knocked first and went in anyway. Rei looked up at him, the dark circles more prominent than they were this morning; she looked pale and just plain exhausted. Not to mention the IVs hooked up in her. Kakashi sighed. He knew her condition of course, as her sensei, he had all her information. An orphan struck with illness – although not the most studious like Sakura, but she managed to hit just better than average in every test and performance and kept up with the rest of her class on the bare minimum level.

"It depends," she said with a weak smile but her tired brown eyes still managed to glow, "are you here to personally fail me?"

"No, you passed," he said lightly, "our first mission begins tomorrow. Will you be joining us?"

"Of course," she said softly. He recognized a trace of loneliness in her voice, despite her words. "After all, I'm still a part of the team, ri –"

"REIKO YUKIMORA, YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS BED!" A doctor came storming in, a medic-nin that had been worked closely with Rei for most of her life, started shouting affectionately. Rei's eyes widened and a sheepish smile was on her face as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Oh, c'mon –"

"No, no, she's right." Kakashi interrupted, taking a step closer to the doctor. "In fact...how long will Rei need to recover?"

"I am perfectly fine!" Rei cut in, face flushed. The medic-nin, Yuri, shot the younger girl a dark glare and Rei slackened back against the bed dejectedly. "You two suck." She muttered quietly, looking away to which Yuri callously yanked out a needle before jabbing a new one back in, causing the kunoichi to stir.

"Ten days. At least."

He sighed. _She's going to miss a lot_. Nonetheless, "I'll see you in two weeks then, Rei," Kakashi smiled supportively and patted his student's hair.

* * *

Since the first chapter got some good reviews - even favourites and follows, here's chapter 2! I appreciate all the reviews, and hope you enjoy this as well :)


	3. Chapter 3: Rin

Chapter Three: Rin 

Rei let out a huge, Naruto-worthy sort of groan. "Seriously, sensei? The first time I get to go on a mission with you in two weeks and it's to paint a house?" Naturally, because it was a complaint, Naruto chimed in.

"Yeah! This mission is so boring – wait, it's not even a mission! This is just a chore!"

"They're right, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura sighed.

The jonin rolled his eyes at his four pupils. "A job is a job, and besides, you should be done in no time, right?" He assumed, smiling. Sasuke, brooding as ever just turned back to glaring at the wall he was painting purple and Rei joined him with a sigh. She wanted to help people...not paint walls but she forced her idealistic hero story to the back of her mind."Is it always like this?" She asked Sasuke. The way she spoke to him with a familiarity that even Sakura found brave.

"Sometimes we get to chase down cats," he replied.

Kakashi immediately turned to glance at the two high potential students. _Did Sasuke just make a joke? Hm. _Then he turned to look at the young kunoichi closely, getting lost in thought. She was smiling as she talked to the Uchiha, and a roll of nostalgia hit him instantaneously. He dipped his finger in the paint that his two students were using and he trailed his finger down Rei's face. She raised an eyebrow and of course, wasn't offended, but simply curious.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She said, confused, as Sasuke glared over. "What's wrong?"

He didn't really hear her. She resembled Rin so strongly – the brown hair, the big brown eyes and now the purple marking. He was overwhelmed with guilt, that he let her die. _I promise I won't let this one die, too. _He snapped out of it and laughed, scratching his head.

"Uh," was his response, "There was a fly." He didn't sound convincing at all but Rei's eyebrows pulled together at his bad answer, but then she shrugged and turned back to Sasuke who was looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked curiously but being Sasuke, he just turned away from her.

Sasuke tried not to be annoyed with the girl because she was pathetically ignorant in a sort of pitiful way. But _because _she had no idea what she was doing, he felt like he could get away with being more open -

No, he didn't want to think about that. So he ignored her and continued to his job, all the while with her looking at him with those goddamn eyes of hers. But the way her smile faltered, he saw a glimpse of…a girl. A girl who was a bit broken. Something in those eyes reflected the way he –

_Just paint_, Sasuke, _paint the stupid wall and then leave._

0-0

"Nobody's here, Sakura – besides, look at you!" Rei called out as she stripped off her clothing – a light fabric, soft gray long sleeve shirt with tucked underneath sturdy, black shorts and silver buckled belt – and unwrapped the bandages she wore around her thigh and ankles. There was paint all over her from the mini fight she had with Naruto earlier, to which Sakura was also a unintentional victim. She lowered herself into the river and scrubbed the paint off, only wearing her undergarments in the water. Sakura sighed, sitting by the river but not being able to be comfortable exposed as the other girl. As Rei paddled around the river, she wondered out loud about where this lead.

"It's the Naka river," Sakura stated. Rei was silent for a moment, and curiously, she told her teammate that she was going for a swim. Although Sakura started protesting – Rei went anyways and let the current push her to wherever it flowed.

But when the forests and trees went away, and the river sunk deeper towards the ground to the point where it was flowing through a mountain, Rei started to wonder if this was a very good idea. "The next place this river stops, I'll swim out," she swore. And she did – except for…the river was running through a strange compound.

Shaking from the cold, but feeling reenergized, she pulled herself out of the river. "I should've thought this more thoroughly," she said, her teeth chattering. She wore nothing but the black bandeau-like undershirt and a pair of black tight shorts. Hugging herself, she walked over to the sealed off compounds. "Where am I?" She said to herself quietly. She had never been to this part of Konoha and found it strange. It was completely empty…like a miniature ghost town.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called out but there was no one there – no one had _been _there for a long time. She walked by an abandoned Senbei shop, and several large homes, wondering if she was even _still_ in Konoha. But feeling cold and fearing an approaching hypothermia, she went into one of the homes and 'borrowed' a white cloak that hung inside a closet.

And then she saw it – a sign. _Uchiha? _

_Is this where Sasuke lives?_

And then she realized that she knew _nothing _about Sasuke, or his family. Did he even have one? She was curious – where did he live, what did he do after missions, did he even have a home? She bit her lip. She had a home – a tiny one lent down to her by her deceased parents – but at least it _was _a home. Sasuke couldn't possibly live here.

Outside the compound were grassy hills, a dock and a lake. Taking a seat down by the water, she put her feet and started splashing it around until –

"Who's there?!" An all too familiar voice demanded. She slowly turned around and frowned.

"Sasuke?" She got up. It made sense, she suppose, that he would be there but still. He seemed even more surprised to see her.

"Rei?" And then his shock changed into anger, "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh," she touched her wet hair, not sure of an answer…in fact, she wasn't sure why she felt like she was being caught, "in the river and I….hey! Why are _you _here?"

"This is in the Uchiha neighbourhood." He said coldly. It was sealed off for a reason - why the _hell _would she be here? After the massacre, he had never even entered the compound and this strange girl was here taking things from his clan? His eyes slit into a glare at the girl. "You should leave," he said but she was shivering so his anger diminished a bit as put his hands in his pocket, turning away from him.

Ever so clueless, Rei, with her annoyingly uncontrollable sense of curiosity, ran up to him and asked him something he really _should have _declined but didn't.

"Do you want to come home with me?"

* * *

Updated :) Pretty often, I know, I know. I have no life since I'm out of school early so I figured I'd write up a quick chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated! :)

PS I have a pretty general sense of the story line...so excited to finish this story...even though I'm only on the third chapter, but still :)


	4. Chapter 4: History

Chapter Four: History

"This is where you live?" Sasuke asked with his usual frown. Lips parted, she turned to the boy and a smile spread across her face.

"What's wrong with it?" She said as she dashed into her room and took off her wet clothing.

"You live here alone?" He asked out, loud enough for her to hear between the halls. Still shivering and feeling oddly…damp, she changed into a thick, warm sweater. She walked outside her room and looked around, arms falling by her sides as she gave him a grin. "Mhmm," she answered, pushing about all the memories – of the days when she had her father, her mother…

Sasuke instantly saw the light in her eyes dim, and recognized the look of getting lost in thought. Awkwardly, he turned to the door, about to leave but she snapped up and touched his arm. When he looked at her again, his face creased with displease, she simply smiled again. "Aren't you going to stay?"

"Why would I do that?"

Oh. Spirit diminished and smile slipping, she let him go.

0-0

"Hey, Masayo?" Rei called out to the older woman that ran a Dango shop in front of her home. Masayo's eyes twinkled at the girl as she waved her in. Taking a seat in the shop, Masayo placed a tray of the sweet dumpling in front of her and sat down as well.

"How can I help you, dear?" Masayo said kindly, friendly as always to the young girl. Masayo always found it strange that the Yukimora girl was a recluse so she always felt the need to be motherly to the orphan. Rei took a bite – she had a huge sweet tooth and could live solely on desert food all her life, if given the opportunity. But she ate it mindlessly as she was distracted with a very bothersome curiosity.

"Masayo, you've lived in Konoha all your life, right?"

The elder woman laughed heartily. "For quite a while, my child."

"Do you know anything about the Uchihas then?" She asked as she chewed the sweets. Masayo paused, eyes unreadable. Rei raised an eyebrow, leaning forward patiently. At last, the grandma sighed.

"It is a tragic story, why do you want to know, Reiko?"

"There's a boy on my squad, Sasuke Uchiha…and I was lost earlier today and found myself in the Uchiha compound." Biting her lip, she prompted, "What happened?"

Masayo sighed. "Years ago, Konoha had a police force. The Uchihas were one of our noble clans, and they always hailed great, truly great ninjas. There was a certain shinobi who…did a horrible deed, Rei. Terrible act."

"What did he do?"

"He killed his entire clan."

"K-killed?" Rei repeated quietly, eyes wide in shock. "But –"

"The man who did it had a brother. Sasuke Uchiha was the only one who survived."

Rei leaned back, taking a deep breath. She didn't feel guilt or pity – she had always hated those that looked at her with those emotions – but instead, she just felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She felt like she had never known Sasuke…who probably just felt alone as she did. "Why didn't I know any of this? Why doesn't anyone –"

"It's a horrible event that Konoha would rather forget, Reiko. And you were seven…it was –"

"Okay." Rei cut her off immediately, rather _not _talk about the incident that took place five years ago. The thought of it already made her heart race. "Thank you for the food, Masayo." She bowed quickly and left to find the sole survivor of the massacre.

She searched through the streets for Sasuke – and again, it struck her how much of a stranger he really was to her. Sure, they were on the same squad, but she couldn't see herself getting close to him. She could imagine being close friends with Sakura and Naruto…but not him. In a few minutes, she already felt weary and strangely disorientated – but then she caught the sight of a dark haired boy and forced herself to catch up.

"Hey," she said almost in a pant.

"Hey," he said slowly back, watching her carefully. She looked almost feverish, about to pass out.

She opened her mouth. What could she say? I'm sorry that your brother killed your family and your entire clan? No, of course not. So instead she smiled, but then her body just _quit _and then everything went black.

0-0

When Rei woke up, it was completely black outside. Still not quite awake, she looked out the window through sleepy eyes and then slowly turned to see someone at her bedside. _This can't be real. _"Sasuke?"

His eyes shot open immediately and he sat up straight. Then as if remembering who he was, he slunk back down to his seat apathetically and crossed his arms. "You fainted." She blinked, and sighed, falling deep back into her pillow. She wondered how much he knew – Rei didn't want anyone she was weak or incapable of being a kunoichi. "It's morning."

"I just lost an entire day?" she repeated in a dejected tone.

"Actually, you lost two."

"It's been _two days_?" She cried out, scrambling out of bed but only to be hit with a sense of nausea. And then her head was hurting – painfully. It was like something was pounding inside, trying to break free of her skull while _another _force was pressuring her head together, trying to squeeze her brains out. So she screamed. And screamed, and screamed until Sasuke ran outside to get a doctor, but by the time Yuri came, Rei already gave up and passed out.

0-0

Sasuke was pretty nerve-wrecked by the time he left the hospital the following morning. He didn't feel right leaving Rei after the chakra-induced slumber. However he was stopped at the entrance by his sensei. "So now you know," Kakashi said slowly. Sasuke just stared and in an indifferent voice, he asked what was wrong with Rei. Still he couldn't hide the slight worry in his voice or the dark glare he was giving to the older ninja.

"If she wanted you to know, you would've known and not have to ask me." Kakashi said in that stupid cryptic way of his. It was as if he avoided straight answers. But there was one question that Kakashi couldn't play on the words with.

"But will she get better?"


	5. Chapter 5: First Blood

Chapter Five: First Blood

"At last – a mission!" Rei cried out happily, jumping as they walked past the Konoha gates. Sasuke sighed, shaking her head at how over-excited she was, almost matching up to Naruto's. Although granted Naruto was pumped up after his brief argument with Tazuna, still Rei was practically radiating, constantly smiling.

They were beginning their journey when Rei stepped in a puddle. Kakashi turned his head but Rei stopped altogether. Then chains went flying and two ninjas attacked Kakashi. Without stopping to think, Rei lowered to a battle stance. "Protect the client!" She called out, immediately taking leadership role. Sakura shouted in agreement and Sasuke went ahead to secure the chains against the tree. Protecting Naruto, he kicked them both in the face.

With the two ninjas heading towards Sakura and Rei, Sasuke went to their defences but Rei had jumped over him and kicked one of them back, colliding the two together and right into Kakashi, who held them in a lock easily."Hi," Kakashi said calmly, cheerfully almost.

"Huh? But he was – what?" Naruto looked behind him, "Kakashi sensei…used the replacement jutsu."

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't expect you to freeze up like that." The slightest of disappoint tinged his voice. Tazuna let out a relief sigh as Kakashi approached his other students. "Good job, Sasuke, very smooth. As for you Rei –very impressive, spotting the two, protecting the client as well as fighting. You too, Sakura." Sasuke shrugged easily and Rei beamed up at her sensei.

"Hey," Sasuke called out to Naruto who was deep in thought. Sasuke smirked. "You're not hurt, are you?" Naruto glared. "Scaredy cat."

This got Naruto fired up and ready to fight his teammate. "Saaaasuke!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted. He told the student to control the poison and then addressed Tazuna. The truth was, this wasn't a mission for genin. But this was a team with Naruto after all – and there was no way that he would step down on an exciting mission like this. Especially not because of Naruto's injured hand. Stupidly and overly dramatic, he stabbed his kunai threw his hand…only to probably die of blood loss. Rei sighed, shaking her head but she was smiling at the foolish blonde ninja.

After the journey over the water through the mist and learning the truth about Gato, they were all alert throughout the rest of the path towards his home. Naruto was more energetic than ever with a determination to prove himself and of course, to show up Sasuke except one of his stupid attempts turned out to be true. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"That's a white rabbit," she murmured to herself, and turned to Kakashi who was scrutinizing the area. Then a large sword was hurled at the group and a tall, muscular man with bandages wrapped over his face revealed himself. "Well, well. If isn't it Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right?

_Sharingan? _Sasuke looked up sharply at his sensei. Shouting out commands, Rei followed it instantly and stood in front of Tazuna yet still staring closely at Kakashi's sharingan as Sasuke explained the dojutsu. Fog began shrouding the area to a thickness that was completely to Zabuza's advantage. As the rest of them talk about Kakashi's reputation, Rei couldn't help but concentrate on distracting herself from the pain she felt growing in her chest. And then it became easy when Zabuza vanished and Kakashi came to point out how fast death can approach the young genins.

"Eight points."

Sakura gasped. "What's that?"

"Legs, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?"

Sasuke was panicking, unable to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating, like he was going insane. Never before had he felt so intense, so chilling. His hands started trembling and Rei turned to him immediately. She put a hand on him and he looked up at her with an oddly vulnerable look in his eyes. She saw fear.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called his voice firm. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life – all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." He turned and smiled at them. "Trust me."

But still she felt Sasuke's arm shake under her palm. "It'll be okay," she said, eye bright with a manic excitement. Sasuke couldn't understand how this girl could be so _happy _as if death wasn't an option to her.

"I wouldn't be so sure." And just when Zabuza was about to kill the old man, Kakashi sprung in front of them and stabbed him with a kunai – only for it to be a clone, and was slashed in half…but _that _was a water clone as well. Still, as strong as Kakashi was – when he was trapped in the water prison technique, it was all over. The words Kakashi said to them replayed in her mind – protect Tazuna.

She had to protect him.

She had to come up with a plan. She looked at Sasuke who was taking so long so she decided to move first. Making quick hand signs, she ran towards Zabuza's clone and called out, "Water release – tidal wave jutsu!" Soon the nearby lake thrashed to life and blew through the ground. "We need to get Ta –"

"No, Rei!" Sasuke shouted at her, "what are you _doing_?" He ran towards them, throwing his blades but being easily defeated by Zabuza. Rei froze in shock, not understanding why Sasuke would be fighting against her. The water fell, and although Naruto was on the ground hurt, and Sakura scolding him, Rei stood there, staring, trying to follow the situation. Although Kakashi yelled at them to keep the mission – the very thing Rei was pursuing – Tazuna himself told them to save Kakashi which only made her thoughts scramble even more.

And to make it worse, there was Kakashi – talking about the deadly graduation exam. _This man…killed all of them?_

"It felt so…_good_." The clone was in front of Rei in an instant, ready to knock her down but she dodged his attack and kicked his jaw, upwards. But this was an S-rank criminal and he had her locked in a full taijutsu combat. It was if she was in a dream, her arms were moving to protect herself as her head told her to go faster and faster and she even managed to get some blows on him – but it wasn't fast enough and –

"Rei!" Finally Sasuke snapped out of it but it was too late and she was knocked to the ground. Immediately, Zabuzza stepped down on Sasuke, crushing him. Kakashi was shaking with anger, trying to get to his students – but he was trapped. _I can't...I can't let them die like this. _Naruto came to the rescue, conjuring up shadow clones. That was the changing point. As soon as Sasuke had the shuriken in his hands, Kakashi was soon released moments after Naruto transformed out of the shuriken. With Kakashi released and out with a vengeance, the two jonins were in a battle with the rest of them staring in amazement.

Except for Rei.

Before the massive volumes of water was released, Sasuke ran towards Rei, picking her up in his arms and jumping away to higher grounds. With Zabuza defeated and the Hunter-nin's arrival, danger was behind them and Rei's eyes were fluttering as she sat up slowly.

"Rei – are you, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, disorientated. "I'm okay."

But at that moment, Kakashi froze and he fell to the ground. Rei shot up with a sense of duty and went to her sensei, rolling him over onto his back. "Kakashi-sensei!" They called out.

"He's fine, Naruto!" Rei said. "He's probably just collapsed from the fighting." Although Rei was sweating, and she felt her arms sore with bruises, she managed to mimic the jutsu she saw plenty of times throughout her years spent at the hospital. With her hands over Kakashi's head, she used the mystical palm to relax his muscles. The other genin's eyes widen at the sight of Rei using a medic-ninjutsu.

"How do you –"

"Something I picked up," Rei said quickly, "Come on, we should go fast." But she was exhausted yet pushed herself to keep up the mystical palm for awhile longer. Sasuke's eyes scanned her face, seeing a girl that was on the verge of passing out yet having the strength to keep on going for Kakashi's sake, for theirs.

* * *

Omg guys. I don't know how I did it, but I'm done. I wrote out the entire story! alsjlkgjakljgare. Obsessive six hours of my life spent on it! haha. Anywaaaays, i hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a **review** after you're done reading it - tell me what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Kekkei Genkai, revealed!

Chapter Six: The Kekkei Genkai, Revealed

Despite the fact that Rei was taking charge, she collapsed the second they entered the household. Sasuke carried her into the guest room alongside their sensei. Although Kakashi woke up a day after the fight – tired, but able to function – Rei was still out. It wasn't until Kakashi started teaching about chakra control – with the help of Sakura – that Rei's eyes finally opened and she groggily got up, walking to the forest, rubbing her eyes and yawning. By the time she got there, Kakashi was hanging upside down from the tree, she frowned.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" She asked inquisitively, shielding her eyes. She turned to her team-mates who were all concentrating her chakra. Putting one and two together, she did the same. When she had a stable hold on it, she looked up to see Sasuke's feet smashing the tree. Turning to the pink haired girl, the two kunoichi grinned at each other.

They both ran up simultaneously and successfully as if they had been doing this their entire life. Given the fact that Rei mastered a medic jutsu at the age of 12, this wasn't all too difficult for her. "Hey – this is fun!"

"Well, looks like the female members of the squad are the most advanced in chakra control. Well done Sakura, Rei." Kakashi said, pleased with the two.

"Yeah, way to go! I always knew you were awesome – believe it!" Naruto said, impressed and enthusiastic.

"Whatever," Sasuke merely said, looking away. Sakura shrunk, misery over Sasuke's cold tone but Rei didn't feel like hanging in the tree any more. She lost focus and stumbled off the branch, almost falling off the tree - if it wasn't for Sakura jumping over and catching her by the arm. "Thanks," Rei let out a sigh of relief. But she didn't have it in her to regain her honour so she purposefully slipped down the tree and walked...not stopping until she reached the house where she pulled the covers over her and went back to rest.

0-0

In the middle of the following night, Sasuke walked by Rei's room, wondering if she was still alive or not. It felt odd, like he was sneaking around the house but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to check up on her after dinner. Still, his plans were futile since as soon as Sasuke stood in front of Rei's door, Kakashi appeared, arms crossed.

"A little bit of an odd place for a midnight stroll," he commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I was just checking up on her."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sasuke. Rei will be fine."

But with all the times Sasuke had seen her unconscious in such a short period of time, he doubted it. And each time she did, he felt oddly…scared. For her.

0-0

When Rei woke up, Naruto slept in. With a huge breakfast, she, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke went out, leaving Naruto behind to rest. She stretched, humming a tune as they walked to the bridge. Her good mood was contagious, and as she did a double take on Sasuke, even he stopped grimacing and merely glanced back at her. Really, he was just glad that she wasn't unconscious. But that all went downhill when they arrived at the bridge, bodies were on the ground and a mist fast approaching.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you still have your brats with you. That one is still trembling…pitiful."

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with excitement."

Encouraged by his sensei, Sasuke went ahead and easily defeated all of the clones. However, as soon as the masked boy – Haku – saw Rei, Zabuza determined who the target was. As Haku moved at a tornado like speed towards her, Sasuke intercepts and stood in front of her protectively from Haku's thousand needle jutsu.

But Sasuke was a Uchiha after all, and he was faster. Still, Haku had enough of playing around. Her next ninjutsu – Crystal Ice Mirror – threw both Rei and Sasuke complete off. They were trapped and there was no way they could have any help outside.

"Now, we will begin…and I will show you what speed _really_ means."

In a flash, needles were flying, scratching and attacking the two genins from all directions. Bleeding, he called out Rei's name and immediately covered her with his own body. "Stop trying to protect me!" She shouted. "I can…protect myself." She got ready a water release technique but…felt something strange, as if water wasn't _good enough_. "Stop being so stubborn and – and get behind me!" He shouted back but then he was falling and Naruto made his dramatic entrance.

"What an _idiot_." Rei groaned despite the situation. She touched her shoulder, feeling the blood steep through her shirt but decided on dealing with the pain then losing chakra to heal minor injuries. "Sasuke – are you okay?" She asked, holding him up.

"Get ready, Rei," Sasuke said as Haku stepped back inside the dome. But then needles were being shot again and quickly Rei created an orb of water to deflect the needles despite the angst. With the cover, Sasuke was able to formulate a plan. If they were to throw kunais on both side –

"Hey, I snuck in here to save you."

"NARUTO!"

"Pretty cool move, huh, guys?" The look of excitement and complete idiocy of his move shattered her control and the water fell, leaving them expose.

"You are a complete loser – you're a shinobi, _think_ _carefully_ _before you move_."

"Naruto, seriously!"

"What the heck's your problem?! You should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if we're all inside here – forget it! I've had it with your mistakes."

"And I've had it with your attitude – believe it!"

Really having enough of it, Sasuke used his elemental release and tried to melt the ice – but Rei felt something pulling towards the ice and knew immediately that it wouldn't work. Being attacked once more, they were thrown towards the ground. Then Naruto exploded with his clones – all easily defeated by Haku. But after a revelation, Haku changed and her attacks became more personal, more deadly.

Needles were moving so fast and Sasuke was barely able to see the traces of movement. "Sasuke!" Rei shouted when the two boys fell for the second time. When the third try came, Sasuke used his fire to trail after Haku, his timing improving. Rei was still watching, feeling something wrong in the air…as if she was fighting on the wrong side. So she froze as they tried again and again. But at last when Naruto was down, and Rei just standing there – taking the attacks, that finally the scale was tipped.

Sasuke was determined now, and he used Haku's own needles to block the shots in an incredibly speed. "Naruto – you better not pass out again! I can't keep protecting you like this, especially with Rei –" The blonde boy already collapsed and Rei _just couldn't grasp the situation._

"You can't revive him, he's reached his limits."

But with Haku's flick of the arms and a burst of concentration, Sasuke finally was able to see through her jutsu. _The sharingan, at last._

Rei stared, open mouthed at Sasuke's red eyes. They were bold against his pale skin and dark hair and there was a certain fear that arose in her chest. She was still a step behind the entire fight. She couldn't help her teammates. By the time Sasuke ran in front of Naruto, it was too late and he had been struck. All she could do was stare, Naruto and her's breathing stopping at once. Slowly he turned around. "You should see the look on your face. You – you look like a total loser." But Sasuke was losing energy by the second and soon, he collapsed too.

"Sasuke!"

At the sight of a fallen comrade, Naruto ran forward to catch him but Rei felt completely overwhelmed. _No no no he can't be dying – not Sasuke, not like this! _The pain shook her and she had a grip on reality again but as she shouted out his name, a mirror shattered.

"What?" Haku gasped. But Rei could only stare. _Did I…do that? _She turned back around – and saw Naruto with a flaming red chakra surrounding as he said in a terrible voice, "_I'm going to kill you_." And then Naruto was healing, changing and Haku couldn't decide what to handle first –the ice cracking, or this boy in front of her with the visible, foul chakra.

"Take care of Sasuke, Rei," Naruto growled at her and launched himself towards Haku.

And she did. Rei ran over to the dark haired boy, hands shaking badly and she was unable to concentrate on the mystical palm. "Please, Sasuke, please be okay," her voice was quivering and she was more distressed by the second but the sound of lightening colliding broke through her and she whipped around, wide eyed at the blood stained ice, and a boy lodged into her Sensei's hand.

"_Haku_!" She couldn't help but shouting. Something felt wrong – very very wrong and she couldn't suppress her horror. This gentle boy, who was willing to die in Naruto's hand but instead decided to sacrifice his life to save a wretched ninja's – had died. Without a thought, Rei abandoned Sasuke's side and towards Haku, watching with teary eyed as Kakashi flipped over and laid the dead boy to the ground. Rei ran to her, pushing Kakashi away immediately.

"No no," _why is everybody dying? "_You - I –"

"Your name," Haku whispered, voice broken. His eyes were lit with a sort of realization, and she was suddenly desperate to understand why there was suddenly such a thoughtful, kind gaze in the eyes of the enemy.

"My – my name?" _This is wrong, so very wrong_. "I'm Rei Yukimora." Rei whispered, fighting the stinging in her eye. _But why am I crying? _Rei saw the light in Haku's eyes dim as he slowly said with a slight smile, "No," he coughed, "Rei…Yuki."

And then it made sense.

_We share the same kekkei genkai._

_We were in the same clan._

_He could have been _my_ family. _

She closed her dead clansman's eyes and grieved, sobbing for the boy who could've been mean so much to her. Then she slowly turned around as Sakura cried out and was devastated with guilt that she had left a teammate's life for an enemy's.

"He felt pain and sorrow and curse him, I feel it too!"

Zabuza said and the honesty in his voice struck Hakko. She stared as the shinobi dropped on the ground and despite the mofia that was racing towards him. Despite the fact that she heard Sasuke's voice loud and clear a few feet away, Rei felt...nothing. She felt death overshadow her, and it was inescapable. She couldn't feel the joy of the village, or the sense of peacefulness and victory. She only felt despair sinking deeper in her chest, suffocating her.

* * *

Here you go - the next chapter!

As I already finished writing out the ENTIRE story + an extra chapter, I guess I can update every day...as long as I know that there are actually people reading this. So leave a **review**, and tell me what you think ! :)

I always appreciate getting a bunch of reviews because I love reading all the feedback and usually I have a goal of 100 per story (idk man, idk) but because this story is so short (about 20 chapters), really do tell me every. single. detail. that you hate or like about this story! Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this lonnnnnng chapter ! xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

Chapter Seven: Comfort

Rei was still distant as Team 7 left the town. She couldn't keep up with their conversation, so she stood by Kakashi's side in the outer corner, eyes down and quiet. However by retreating from the rest of them behind her sensei, it only drew attention to her. Sasuke slowed down his pace so that he was by her side. "Is everything alright?" He asked with open curiosity. She hadn't met his eyes once since the bridge incident.

"Yeah," her voice was soft. He narrowed his eyes at her but Kakashi turned to his two students and shook his head slightly at Sasuke. He backed off. Still, her silence bothered him. When the squad split up after arriving back in Konoha, Rei immediately headed toward her home – only to be stopped by Sasuke. "Let me walk you home."

Sakura stared in shock at his words, but Sasuke just stood there, hands in his pockets and looking down at Rei. She bit her lip, and sighed. She didn't want him too – his presence would be a constant reminder of what happened in the Land of Waves. But she was too tired to object so she nodded towards the direction of her house, and he trailed behind her soundlessly. Eventually, she had enough of his weird, brooding and insistent behaviour. "Why would you even bother come with me when you're not going to say anything?"

"Just in case you faint on your way home," he stated in that condescending tone of his as if he was doing her a huge favour. She rolled her eyes, but secretly appreciated the fact that he worried for her. In fact…he was there for her at the hospital when she collapsed. He was the one who picked her up with their first encounter with Zabuza, who came to her defence when Haku attacked her, and countless other times in small missions. It could be from doing a part of her share, or carrying her on his back when she grew tired.

And she had abandoned him during what could have been his dying moments.

"Thank you." She said, still quietly. Reaching her house, she stopped at the door, hands on her knob. Changing her mind, she turned back around and faced Sasuke. He finally caught a glimpse of a really lost, scared girl – not the happy, go lucky Rei. "There _is _something wrong," she admitted, slowly shrugging. She still smiled though – a small sad one. It was as if she was afraid of showing that she _wasn't_ happy and that there was something wrong.

"It's just that… I can't do anything to help _anyone_. I left you when I should have tried to save you, and I was just _there, too _scared to do anything…worse than that. Everyone was doing their part to protect the squad and Tazuna while I just sulked at the corner for Haku." She said and the more she talked, the smaller her voice got, the larger, more vulnerable her eyes became. "I left you, and Naruto during a battle where you could've died – and, and who does that! It's just so _wrong_. And I can't handle feeling like this, feeling so sad but I –"

_She feels the same…she understands._

"Rei." He interrupted but he had no advice. He didn't know the solution to escape the sadness and loneliness that she felt. He had no idea how she could even bottle it all up for this long. He forced his emotions to anger towards his brother, unleashing it during each training and each battle. Rei didn't. But there was one thing that he _could _offer to her. Still she continued to babble on. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, you don't even –"

"I can't tell you what to do, but…I felt that way before." The two were so same, it was eerie. "And you _will _get past it, because...you're Rei." He sucked at advice, but the mere act of trying to comfort her shocked Rei._  
_

This was the boy whose brother murdered his entire clan. She felt selfish that the boy who witnessed all the horrible things was consoling her and her obstructive feelings. So for his sake, she smiled. "Thank you." For him, she would be selfish and forgive herself. She hugged him tight, even though he stiffened, it only made her hold him closer until he sighed and relaxed.

There was nothing romantic intended in her touch, but for the first time, Sasuke wanted something more than just revenge.

0-0

"Happy half-Birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Rei and the rest of the squad spun around at an over-excited woman. She blinked and then a huge smile surfaced as she ran over to hug Yuri and thanked her enthusiastically. Meanwhile the rest of her teammate was staring at her oddly. "Half-birthday?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. Rei turned to smile at him.

"It's a sick kid's thing." She said and shrugged. "I'm not _dying _but it's a good way to recognize that I'm alive, you know?" Kakashi smiled.

"Well _I_ think that we should celebrate Rei's half birthday."

"Yeah! For sure – it'll be fun!" Naruto agreed, although he would've thought anything was meaningful if it meant getting them out of the boring mission they were having. Sakura giggled, welcoming the idea of a break but Sasuke didn't see the point of celebrating it. Rei wasn't dying. She shouldn't be treated as if she were. So stubbornly, he ignored the group as Yuri busted out a picnic sheet and containers full of sweets. _Even worse_.

Rei looked up at him, big eyes unpleased with his lack of enthusiasm. She nudged him playfully. "Come on, Sasuke, what's wrong? Here," she dug inside the picnic basket and then pulled out a box specifically for him. "I reminded Yuri that you like omusubi…right?" He _hated _when she looked at him like that, as if his satisfaction meant something to her – that hopeful, brown eyes of hers. It always disarmed him, each time. He sighed and took it.

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled and elbowed him again. "Weeeeell," she started off, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"Say what?" He asked as he chewed on the onigri. She stopped smiling immediately and ripped it away from his hands. "Hey!"

"I don't hear a 'Happy half-birthday, Rei!'" She insisted persistently bit her face was radiant.

"You can't be serious –"

"Oh I'm dead serious," she said, and then giggled, "okay, not _dead _but you know what I mean." He glared at her again for talking about death when the chances of her dying were the same as everyone else's. When he still didn't say anything, she threw the omusubi over her shoulder and decided to tackle him down instead. "Hey!" He protested but she was rolling over him with her knees at the side. She looked down on Sasuke and pinned his arms to the ground. Sakura almost choked when she saw this while Naruto was just amazed that Sasuke could be so easily tackled down.

And the adults? Kakashi was reading away and Yuri decided there was nothing weird going on.

"Come on, Sasuke," she said and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart, "you've been my teammate for how long now, and can't even spare a good birthday –" The longer he resisted, the closer she came to him. Eventually, Kakashi looked over. But Sasuke was still stubbornly silent, glaring at her but there was nothing cruel in his eyes – if anything, it seemed as if he was fine with her proximity.

So she pushed it a bit farther but when he remained silent, she drew dangerously closed…only to pucker her lips and give him an air kiss before jumping back to the grass. "You're no fun," she said with a sigh and Kakashi decided to intrude on this moment before anything novel-worthy broke though. "All right, all right. Back to the mission, we can celebrate after."

So they continued their mission – or rather the four genins did – to help a local farmer that was a large supplier for Konoha. By the time they were done in the fields, all four of them had dirt everywhere and wanted to do nothing more but sleep. So instead of going back to Konoha which would have been a twenty minute walk tops, Rei lazily suggested that they sleep outside instead. "Please?" She pleaded with her sensei. She didn't have to say it out loud but it was clear between them that she wanted to stay not only because they were tired, but because she was able to go a night without any late night visits to the hospital.

"Because it's the half birthday girl's wish, why not."

Naruto cheered excitedly…but then fell on the ground and started snoring away. Kakashi propped an arm behind his head and closed his eyes, although he didn't sleep. Sakura stared up at the starry stars, too wired up and happy with how perfect the day went – and her life in general – to have it end now. Even though Rei had been on Sakura's other side when she was walking, she somehow managed to find her way to Sasuke's when she lay down on the grass. "Sleepy?"

"Not really." He answered. But she was stretching and yawning and eventually curled up into a tiny ball.

"I'm beat," she mumbled and fell asleep right there. Looking at her so comfortably on the grass made him realize how tired he was too, so he inched towards her quietly, closing the distance between then and before he closed his eyes, he whispered, "Happy half-birthday, Rei."

And to his surprise, she was staring _right _at him. With a smile growing on her face and eyes bright, she said in the quietest voice, "thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

Originally, the birthday part was suppose to be an 'extra chapter' so to speak, because I couldn't find a good place to plug it into the story - but then I was like, eh why not put it here?

Anyways, like always, leave a review, especially if you think Sasuke is a bit OOC because I reeeeeeeally want to keep this close to the original plot line/characters! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8: On the Edge

Chapter Eight – On the Edge

The next morning, the team woke up groggily and sore from their day of working, training, and sleeping on the grass. Sasuke felt a heat radiating from him –

_What?_

His arm was thrown over Rei, and the shock of having this girl so close to him made him flush…until he realized so was she. But not the same way he was – she was heating up with a fever. "Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted and immediately the jonin appeared. Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes and Sakura was covering her yawn. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

He ignored the other genins, watching intently as Kakashi held a hand to the girl's forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her cheeks red and she was breathing through her mouth. Without waking the child up, Kakashi gently lifted Rei into his arms. She made a sound and her head flopped against his biceps. She leaned in closer to him, mumbling. Kakashi sighed. _That was irresponsible…I shouldn't have let her stay so long away from a trained medic-nin. _

"Alright," he said and carefully threw Rei's bag over his shoulders. "I'm going to go back to Konoha quickly. The assignment is over, and I'll meet you three at the Hot Springs in five hours. Understood?"

They nodded. But five hours later, Kakashi still didn't show up. Instead, he was sitting by Rei's side, worriedly watching his weak student become sicker and sicker. Even when Yuri told him to go home or go to the Jonin Standby Station, Kakashi would just shake his head. When Rei was released the next day, Kakashi was walking with his student to her home and from then on, it became routine. He put the tired girl to bed against her protest and he felt like a lifetime had passed, when really, it was just the next day. He scratched his head, and sighed. _Time to call the rest of the squad_.

Without Rei around...their training that day didn't go well. He didn't want to continue with their genjutsu training without Rei since she was the only one out of the five of them that could be bother to help Naruto failure out of failure. Sasuke and Sakura were naturally excellent, of course, and should be the one doing the mentoring. Rei wasn't as good as Sakura, but she was _much _better than Naruto and had the generosity to put up with him.

"Today...we're going to determine your natural affinities."

"Don't you mean yesterday we were supposed to?!" Naruto retorted. Kakashi completely forgot that he made plans with his other student - with Rei and her illness preoccupying him most of the day, and he was unwilling to leave her side.

"Sure," Kakashi muttered as he took three folds of the paper from his pocket. Holding it between his index and middle finger, his students watched as the paper shrivelled up. "Now some of you already know your affinities, but it's good for the rest of you to find out as well. Still, it is a long process to fully master a nature transformation, so don't be too discouraged. Ready?"

He handed out the chakra-grown tree that created the paper and watched as Sasuke's slip went up in flames - of course - and Naruto's split in half – like his father's – and Sakura's crumble into dirt.

"Good, Naruto yours is wind and Sakura's earth. We also have Sasuke's fire, my lightening and Rei's water," _and ice and wind,_ "so we're perfectly evened out. Great. Now knowing your affinity, we can start."

And start they did, but they did not last. Sakura, his star pupil when it came to chakra control, couldn't grasp the idea of an earth transformation jutsu…and Naruto…was Naruto. Hours passed yet he struggled with the most basic wind release technique and worse, he interfered with Sasuke's fireball. "You idiot! Get the hell away from me!" Sasuke shouted angrily as the wind fed Sasuke's flame and almost burnt off Sakura's hair for the third time. The pink haired girl was hysterical and attacked Naruto. It wasn't that Sasuke was concerned with Sakura but rather was irritated by Naruto's interruption.

Naruto was frantically repeating apologies to Sakura but Sasuke was glaring at the boy. Then he grabbed Naruto by the collar, bringing back the attention to him as he narrowed his eyes and insulted his teammate. "All you do is get in my way." He said dangerously through his teeth. Kakashi separated the two. "Sasuke, calm down."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away. His sensei sighed. The two were really a lot alike. The Uchiha was exactly with Naruto the way Kakashi had been with Obito every time the later messed up.

But of course, Naruto went just a little bit further this time. "I'm just training trying to get better - unlike you! If you already know this stuff so well, why don't you just leave!"

That flared Sasuke's temper. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me to _leave_?" Sasuke snapped, standing up close to the shorter, blonde boy. It was true though - Naruto was getting stronger each day, while it was as if Sasuke had plateau - if that was even possible. Kakashi was a good sensei, but he wasn't willing to teach Sasuke everything yet that would make Sasuke the avenger he needed it to be. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha this time as he screamed, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki - believe it!"

"_I _believe that I'm a lot better than you!" Sasuke exclaimed, his superiority complex acting up again but it was his lack of confidence in his own progress against Naruto's that made him so easily angry at the other boy.

For probably the hundredth time since the two met, Naruto challenged Sasuke to another battle. Sasuke turned his eyes narrowing and throwing kunais at the teammate who was able to dodge them - but not Sasuke's wires that wrapped around him and dragged him to the ground. Tied up, Naruto was unable to use his infamous clone jutsu and Sasuke was -

"Stop!" Sakura cried out.

"That's enough!" Kakashi interrupted the two with a sense of authority. He really should have stepped in much earlier but he hadn't expected Sasuke to actually tie his comrade down and ready to burn him to ashes. Sasuke went too far this time...

And unsurprisingly, Rei wasn't here.

Rei was the peace keeper, as Rin was his. If she was here, things wouldn't have been this disastrous. Naruto's eyes were huge, still shaken at his fight with Sasuke. And then he was furious. As soon as Sasuke released the wires, the Uzumaki boy was ready to punch the Uchiha down but Sasuke had already left, to go talk to Rei.

Rei had been released the night before but it didn't mean that she was well again - just stable. When she heard a knock on her door, it signalled throughout the empty apartment. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke - orphans that lived in a one room apartment, Rei had kept her entire house and all its possessions. And yet she still felt alone, and anyone could sense that only one infrequent person lived there.

"Sasuke?" Rei asked as she looked up at the weary down boy, his black eyes cold and glaring at the ground. "What's wrong?" She asked, holding the door wider for him to enter. He walks right by the living room and kitchen into her room and dropped on her bed with a sigh. Sasuke had visited her before, and was comfortable in her home. "Nothing."

"Something happen in training today?" She guessed and sat down cross legged by him. He rolled over onto his stomach, head in the pillows. His answer was muffled but she heard Naruto's name and sighed, already knowing what happened. "You're both fine...right? Nothing broken or injured too bad?"

"Except his ego."

She readjusted the way she sat and fidgeted with the pillow on her lap. "C'mon, Sasuke, lighten up a bit." He looked up to glare at her but she wasn't intimidated by it. Instead she leaned in closer and flicked his headband – in a way so horrible similar to Itachi…

Sasuke shot up. "I should leave now."

She rolled around lazily in her bed and pulled the blanket closer to her, looking up through her eyelashes and smiling kindly at the dark haired boy. "Fine, run away." _Why is she reminding me so much like Itachi? _His emotions blazed – but it wasn't quite anger, just an overwhelming sense of feelings. He moved towards her, slamming his hand down on the bed beneath her and leaning over her dangerously. His eyes narrowed and slowly he said, "I'm not running away."

"Liar." She said emphatically, pronouncing each syllable carefully and confidently but then ducked her head and left.

* * *

Do you guys think Rei is a bit Mary-Sue? I read over it and made some tweaks here and there!

Enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9: First and Changed Impressions

Chapter Nine: First impressions

"Hmm." Kakashi said thoughtfully as he watched two of his students talk to each other in a hushed voice. Rei looked up at Sasuke, and a grin immediately spread across her face and Sasuke looked away, hiding his smile. _I wonder what's gotten into the two of them_. Sasuke Uchiha, an arrogant Uchiha…and Rei Yukimora, a child who didn't really _get _the world…it was an odd pair, but it worked. Naruto was, as always, making his usual stupid mistakes but at this point, Kakashi had already gotten use to his student's behaviour.

Kakashi sighed. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on our team work thing, hm?" It seemed like Rei was the only one getting along with everyone, never disputing.

"That's right, our teamwork is all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else?" Naruto shouted, enraged.

"Not everyone, just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are – it's a fact… Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Sasuke challenged, glaring at Naruto. The two had a stare down until Rei let out a sigh and put a hand on his arm.

"Well I'm better than you both – now can you just quit it?" Rei interrupted, stepping between the two egotistic boys and putting a hand on their chests, pushing them apart. Naruto looked at her, as if realizing she was there and flushed. Even though she meant that as a joke, Naruto remembered how she kept up with Zabuza in hand to hand combat, and all her water jutsus. _Great, more competition!_

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Sasuke said dismissively and started walking away. He paused, waiting for Rei but at one point, her head snapped up as if she saw something. "Rei?" At his voice, she turned around, realizing that Sasuke was calling her and she nodded.

"Wait – Sasuke! I'll go with you!" Sakura cried out as she ran after the two. "So why don't we...I mean, you know. Let's do something more personal. I mean, to improve our teamwork and all."

Sasuke looked at her coldly. "I swear you're just as bad as Naruto." Rei only moved her head slightly to hear their conversation, but her mind and eyes were elsewhere. "Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger. Let's face it - you're actually _worse_ than Naruto." The devastation that struck her face was so clear that she gave up on following her crush.

When enough distance was between the squad members, Sasuke asked Rei what was wrong. She sighed. "I don't know…I'm just sensing a lot of chakra not too far from us and it's worrying me." She looked up at Sasuke with a hopeful smile. "Let's go back and check up on them. Besides – you should apologize to Sakura."

"Apologize?" He repeated appalled at the idea. She stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, you're pretty mean to her."

0-0

"Hey – you. Identify yourself."

"Hm? You mean me?" Temari turned around, pleased. But Sasuke's intense stare cut her off.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

The red-headed short ninja stopped and faced the Konoha ninja. His pale bluish green eyes were unreadable, but frightening. "My name is Gaara, of the desert. I'm curious about you too." Slowly, he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Despite the obvious silent appraisal between the two shinobis, Naruto, ignorant as always, decided to involve himself into the conversation. "Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

"I couldn't care less." The Sand Ninjas turned to leave – only to see a strange, plain looking girl standing in front of them. There was nothing very impressive about her except for the fact she managed to sneak behind them. Temari planned to brush her aside by the brown haired girl immediately made way. The blonde girl frowned and looked at Gaara who didn't spare her anything but the initial glance. _Weakling. _When Sasuke looked at Rei, she was staring down at her feet, as if she was scolded, and he glared at her.

0-0

That night, Rei went to the Dango shop to visit Masayo and have her sugar fix. By the time she waved at the old woman goodbye, it was almost nightfall and the roads were mostly clear. Then she heard it – someone was following her. Keeping her cool, she walked away from her house to a more deserted location. If there were to be a fight, Rei wanted it far away from civilians as possible. Then she stopped, turning around to meet her enemy.

"Your movements are sloppy; I can hear you a mile away!" Rei called out and the ninja showed himself – a cloaked Amegakure ninja. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if this had anything to do with the chunin exams but before he could say a word, Rei had ran towards him and kicked him square across the face. The ninja was fast, and recovered soon but Rei's reflexes were better. Stuck in hand to hand combat, she struck the ninja at his chest with her palm, concentrating her chakra there.

He flew yards away from her, and with a grunt, vanished. And because Rei was hanging around Sasuke too much, she merely muttered, "loser" before she went back to the village. She didn't feel bright or cheery or the typical Rei. She felt like she was behind everyone, especially those sand ninjas…and their chakra. Still despite her victorious battle, she didn't feel like it was good enough –

But before her childish attitude got too far, Rei stopped and heaved, choking on _something _that she couldn't get out of her throat. Coughing, she left the field and went home.

Meanwhile, not too far from her were three other experienced genins in training. They were talking about Kakashi's in particular when the sound of Rei's fight caught their attention. "That's one of Kakashi's students," said the bushy browed one. Rock Lee turned to his teammate, Neji Hyuga who was frowning as he watched the younger girl use a variation of his gentle fist attack. She wasn't a Hyuga, yet she used the same technique – using chakra to attack a vital. Lee watched the girl closely too, measuring her potential. She was good…for a rookie.

"The exams may be interesting this year after all," Neji commented, "but either way, it's too bad for them."

0-0

After Iruka brief him on how well the genins did, Kakashi was in a lighter mood and decided to walk around the village. He looked up in the sky and realized it was getting pretty late…_maybe I should go check on Rei before she goes to sleep._ So he walked by her small house and unlocked the door with the key she had given to him.

"_YURI!" _

Alarmed at the shrieking from the upper floor, he ran upstairs and threw the door open, only to see his student on the floor, curled up and shaking hysterically, clawing into her head as she screeched her medic-nin's name out. "Rei!" Kakashi shouted and picked up the girl, jumping out of the window, but she was quivering violently, scraping her nails against her face as she shouted about a pain that Kakashi could never connect with. "Kakashi – _please! _Just kill me, oh God," she cried out, sobbing and shouting incessantly, struggling to be released, "I can't do this anymore; _I don't want to live like this_!"

_I can't do this either. _Kakashi stopped on the roof and Rei was scrambling to get on the floor, doubling over and clumsily reaching for a kunai but before she could harm herself, he held the girl firmly down and pulled down his headband, revealing his sharingan. Immediately the screaming child stopped, gasping as the light in her eyes went out and body dropped. Her sensei merely stood over her remorsefully, wondering how she got _this _bad – how she became this frenzied child that wished for death.

* * *

Now that I finished this story and basically updating it every _other _day, I sort of want to write another one...again! (First Itachi's story, and now Sasuke's...sigh) Any characters y'all are fan of that I should go for next? :)

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams

Chapter Ten: The Chunin Exams 

"Good call on using your sharingan," Yuri sighed as the two adults looked inside the room, where a medic-nin was doing the final check up on a dazed Rei. Kakashi stared expressionlessly and then looked away. "The fact that I needed _that_ much chakra to knock her out worries me." She was just a twelve year old girl after all – he usually only used the powers of his sharingan on strong, jonin-level opponents. Eventually, the girl got out from her bed and greeted the two older one quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as the nurse handed him a clipboard with all the sign-out papers once they were down the halls. It seemed like Kakashi was playing father and he sighed. It wasn't uncommon for Kakashi to go nights without sleeping yet he exhausted himself this time, watching over Rei. After she told him she was giving up on her life, he felt…disturbed. So he stayed there with her, even when she was in a chakra induced slumber and the pain she felt was treated. He wasn't going to let her out if his sight for awhile.

What surprised Kakashi was that his other brooding student hadn't decided to check up on Rei. He figured that since seeing the two always arrive with each other, Sasuke would be with her during mornings as well...especially mornings that begin in the hospital.

"I'm still strong." She finally answered.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Rei." Kakashi said as he signed his name under guardianship of her release papers. She looked up at him curiously but he didn't answer until they leave the building. "Your family…is not really of the Yukimora clan, are they? That surname was derived of the Yuki clan." She frowned and he immediately knew he was right. "So the incident at the Bridge…was that when you realized the truth or have you always known?"

"No," she said truthfully, "I had no idea." Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully, and scanned the area. There was no one around them to overhear the conversation.

"I think you should keep this between us, and the Hokage, Rei."

She looked sharply at Kakashi, stopping. "And why's that?"

There was no other way to say it. "A lot of trouble will find you if it's known that there's a Yuki girl in Konoha." Seeing the fear in the child's eye, he smiled at her kindly. "So let's just work on your water jutsus and chakra control, alright?" But she wouldn't let it go.

"My father died when I was young," she told him, her voice shaking. She hated talking about her family because it was nothing but tragic, but she was older now and she should face the truth. "Is that the reason why? Is that the 'trouble' – I get _killed_?"

"Your father was probably killed by a hunter-nin," Kakashi corrected, his voice mutual as he continued walking and she caught up with him. "If he came to Konoha during the war, the Land of Water would have probably tracked him down and –"

"Please," Rei said and turned, "_stop_. I…I don't want to hear anymore." Her fingers dug into her nails. _My father was killed, and I never even knew him well…he brought us here for a better life, only for mother to…_No. She didn't want to think about _that _either. Her head was still hurting enough from yesterday's agonizing headache and she felt lifeless. She wanted nothing more than a simply, normal day and participating in the tests should bringing regularity back to her life.

"Good luck, Rei," Kakashi called out once they stood in front of the doors. She nodded, her previous mood gone and she looked only happy again. Something between the teacher and student changed – their connection stronger and easier…even though hours ago, Rei had begged him to kill her. "Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura should come soon."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She grinned up at him and walked in…only to be greeted by a bunch of scary looking, huge shinobi. They glared down at her, scrutinized her – but this was Rei so although she walked in, understandably overwhelmed, her face soon lit up with a huge smile. Still, because she was alone, she had no idea where to go – until her eyes zoned in on an instantly familiar outfit.

"You're from Amegakure, right?" She asked, rubbing her temples and the weak and gnawing pain as she approached the young man. He looked intimidating – brown spiky hair and two scars running down the side of his face and a partially stitched up mouth, but he wasn't grimacing at the younger girl.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was attacked by a ninja from Amegakure last night," she said and then thought about the pain – she shoved that memory back and grinned to override the feeling, "that's all." He was thrown off by her bluntness as well as the charisma that came natural to the young kunoichi. He relaxed a bit around Rei, as most did, and he shrugged.

"Wasn't me," he claimed. He turned around to his other teammates – much less intimidating and smaller ninjas but still sported the oxygen tank and striped suits as the taller did. "Did you guys attack her?" They all shook their head. The fact that he seemed comfortable enough to involve his other teammates in the conversation gave her a confidence booth.

"I'm Rei," she introduced.

"Shigure." And like that, Rei made herself a friend. Kakashi looked in through the window and spotted the tiny girl talking excitedly to the ninja that was seven years older than her. _Only Rei_, Kakashi shook his head, but he was smiling. "Is this your first year?" Rei asked the Amegakure shinobi.

"My second, I first entered a year ago…and well," he stopped there. She frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He answered, and then he looked at her. "What are you, fourteen?"

She gave him an amused smile but before she could answer him, the sound of a loud bunch walking through the door caught their attention. She frowned immediately when she saw a blonde haired girl jump around Sasuke. He gave Ino an annoyed expression and shook her off – and looked straight at Rei. His eyes widened a bit, seeing his Rei – his, teammate, he meant – sitting alongside a huge ninja who was scowling towards the younger group. "Annoying rookies." Shigure commented, spite in his voice.

Rei sighed. "I know, I can be quite annoying sometimes as well."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a rookie?" _Damn. She had me fooled all along. _

Then a loud shout cut through the room. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going beat every one of you – believe it!"

Rei slapped her face in shame and horror while Shigure cut her a look. "I want to kill your teammate."

"Sometimes, I do too."

0-0

When the first part of the exam began, Ibiki, the proctor, explained the rules of the written test. But as soon as Rei read the first lines – something about the trajectory of a shuriken thrown by a ninja in a – nope, she gave up. Rei was too exhausted from the night before to even finish reading the question. She took a deep breath, and although she heard the rules Ibiki set clearly –

Her mind started moving. Why would anyone emphasis so much on the punishment of cheating unless it was expected? And even if her theory was wrong about the underlying reasoning of the test, it didn't matter. Quick as always, Rei formed an idea. If she could use an ice-release to mirror the answers…yes, that should work. She looked around the class quickly and saw only one student writing away. Calculating angles, she formed an ice sheet in the best suitable position and began scribbling away.

She was done in minutes. Dropping her pencil, she laid her head on the table and her arms lazily. She took a quick nap, and when she woke up again, her eyes looked over at Sasuke, his sharingan activated. She couldn't help but smile. When Sasuke caught her eye, however, he averted his look. Her smile dropped and she felt a nervousness from the pit of her stomach. _What's with him_? She was too tired to figure out and exhaustion won over curiosity, and she was asleep again. Eventually, her eyes flicked open and she immediately knew that she missed some sort of inspiration and meaningful speech.

Then something went flying through the window and flag spread across the wall, blocking Ibiki and a familiar, purple-haired kunoichi jumped in."Heads up, boys and girls! This is not time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor – Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good, then let's go! Follow me!"

Rei grinned at the screaming, over-excited yet intimidating kinoichi. She sat up straighter in anticipation and Anko immediately recognized the brunette. "Huh? You're in this too, Rei? But you're a rookie!" Anko and Rei had known each other for quite awhile because of their prolonged stay at the Dango shop. The jonin looked around, disappointedly. "How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass?" Obviously displeased, she complained, "Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki said.

"Hm, they sure don't look it." She said and then smirked. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half of them would be eliminated." Never in a thousand years would Rei even think she would be one of them but everything changed the instant Rei walked out of the class and collapsed.

* * *

Won't you ever get better, Rei? *sigh*

So no, Kakashi does _not _kill her - I was surprised when I got those reviews, actually! And to my lovely reader who's curious about Rei's diseased...it's completely made up, although the symptoms _are _similar to cancer but she doesn't have that! Haha, well anyways - back to the story line :)


	11. Chapter 11: A Bitter Sweet Consequence

Chapter Eleven: A Bittersweet Consequence 

Rei rolled over and felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Her eyes flew open and she shot up straight from the bed – only to feel even worse. She immediately puked _right _at the bedside and groaned, hands smacking around the table for tissue paper and wiping her mouth with it. She closed her eyes, feeling more fatigue than ever and sick to the core. She didn't even realize that her sensei was there, looking down sadly at his student until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Rei," he said quietly, coming to her. He sat on her bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He truly felt remorse for doing this however he knew that he had too. "But I'm asking you to withdraw from the exam." Her eyes went wide with frantic.

"_What_? Why? I'm a part of the team too and I –" She started to panic. It wasn't fair, the _one _thing that she thought she could do like everyone else was being taken away from her. Kakashi's grip on his shoulder tightened and he looked at her seriously.

"The second test is a Survival one, Rei, and if you were to get sick in the course, not only would it be bad for you but you would be considered decapitated and it would eliminate the rest of the team from the competition."

"So you're…sacrificing me for their sake?" She said quietly and she felt something burst with disappointment. But in the same time, she completely understood his reasoning. Kakashi seemed surprised to hear the raw truth but that wasn't the main reason.

"Your condition is worsening, and I won't be able to keep an eye on you." He insisted, changing his explanation to something equally true but her mind was stuck around the first reason: for the sake of her teammate. Her drive dying and thoroughly tired, she slumped back into the bed. "They will be able to go on even if I quit now?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then I withdraw." Her voice was quiet. Kakashi stared.

"Rei?" He said cautiously but her eyes merely slid to him before she groaned loudly, punching the bed and whipping the covers over her.

"I just want to sleep!" She called out beneath the blankets and he sighed. _Sometimes, I forget that she's only twelve. _

"Well, alright."

0-0

Sasuke's head was running in circles. Should he visit Rei, or not? Sure he was the one that hurried her to the infirmary…but she was unconscious and they didn't have to talk then. He felt awkward around her, almost disappointed after seeing her look so _weak _next to Gaara. It angered him that she wasn't as strong as she was in the Land of Waves, or as confident. Was it only a burst of strength in that one moment – and she turned out to be completely average? He didn't want her to be normal, useless kunoichi like Sakura.

Still, his worry beat his pride so he ended up knocking on the hospital room door. It was the silver haired jonin that opened it, smiling normally at the Uchiha. "Well you're awake early, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted pleasantly. "Yeah," he simply said, "sure, whatever." But Kakashi stepped in front of him, blocking the entrance. Sasuke glared at him. He tried to get around him impatiently. "What are you doing, Kakashi?"

"You shouldn't go in there," he warned, "Rei won't be taking part in the second exam."

Shock broke through the boy's guarded expression. He stared at his sensei, wide-eyed. "_What_?"

"Rei's too sick, and agreed to withdraw for the rest of the squad's sake. Respect her decision." Kakashi said. Sasuke grind his teeth, clenched his fist and brushed the older ninja aside, walking in anyway. _So now, defenceless against Gaara – and backing out of the chunin exams too?!_ But as soon as he walked in, his anger faded when he saw Rei staring out the window, her eyes sad and oddly still. She stirred when Sasuke stepped into the room, but didn't do much but give him a small smile. "Hey there."

"Is it true? What Kakashi said?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her. "How can you just give –"

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "Do you really want me to be dead weight and –"

"Sure!" He cut her off. "Why not _fight_?" His eyes were completely serious and she stared at him, shaking her head. Her words - _dead _weight replayed in his head as he matched her words to her appearance right now...and she looked horrible.

"I can't do that to you guys. All of you have a real chance of becoming chunin and I…well, I have a real chance of getting sick and ruining it all for you." She said in a matter of fact tone and then she softened. "I don't want to be the reason you fail, okay?" There was a plead for understanding in her voice and she sounded frightened of being the reason why her team will be brought down. And Sasuke was angry. Angry because she was acting like a frail girl when she was a strong kunoichi and –

And then he realized something/ He had ignored Rei for days after his eyes caught the comparison between her and the sand ninja. But why the hell did that matter – Rei was his comrade, the only ninja he didn't feel the need to beat.

"I want too, trust me, but it wouldn't benefit anyone." She said in a quiet voice. And because of her willingness to do really anything for her squad, it was the day Sasuke saw Rei as the ninja that she really was. He didn't even think. His previous anger melted into frustration and he leaned, in and taking her face not softly in his hand, he kissed her forehead hesitantly – and then her lips, at last.

* * *

What are they...twelve? Ah well, let them make out or whatever. Still got to play up that romance side of this story, after all! :)

Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter and leave a review! :)

On a complete off-note, I just finished watching Kuroshitsuji - DEFINITELY RECOMMEND IT TO Y'ALL. IT'S FANTASTIC.


	12. Part Two: Chapter 12: Reunited

Part Two:

Chapter Twelve: Reunited 

"Reiko's illness is beyond our treatment now." the medic-nin said.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and looked away, breathing in deeply. _This is it. This is rock bottom. _For a few days now, Rei had done nothing more than just sleep. Sleeping fought off most of her symptoms – but what type of life was that? What would he do if Rei were to die – his first student? And how would the rest of his team react – especially Sasuke? She _couldn't _die. He wouldn't allow it.

"There's nothing left you can do?"

Yuri shook her head, but she wasn't defeated. "We can handle any recurring symptom of course and some of the pain…but understand, Rei's future as a kinoichi isn't bright. She can go on missions, but it's almost guaranteed that she would fall ill halfway through."

Kakashi nodded. He wanted to protect Rei at all cost, even if it meant taking her out of the ninja field completely. Whatever it took. If she were to die…

_ No, not another one. _

"I'll tell her the news," Kakashi offered, turning away. But Yuri gave him a dry, sad laugh.

"It's hardly news," the medic-nin said, "she knew it was coming, eventually."

0-0

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Rei waved at her sensei enthusiastically as she got up from the bed. She vaguely reminded him of an amputated puppy trying to play fetch. "Look at what I discovered!" She announced proudly and started making hand signs. Then a blast of coldness shot through the room and ice covered the walls entirely – creating an illusion of being in an ice room.

_Such a waste of talent. _"That's impressive, Rei. Good job. You're progressing really well." She needed all the recognition he could give for her kekkei genkai. She beamed up at him. But this was a problem. How could he break her spirit now? Not when she was looking up at him with such eager, brown eyes. Like Rin's. He sighed. _Not today_.

"I think that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are done the second part of the exams. We should go meet them."

0-0

"Creepy place to hold the thing," Rei said as she jumped towards the arena in the centre of the scanned through the crowd – not seeing Shigure there – and finally, she spotted her squad. Sasuke's eyes moved to her immediately and watched as a huge smile spread across her face.

Remembering about the kiss, Sasuke almost blushed – almost, but didn't– when she raced towards him…but not really. Not him, but the squad. She threw her arms around the three of them and squeezed them tightly. Naruto laughed loudly. "Hey, you're okay!" He shouted happily, grabbing Rei and hugging her so tight he lifted her off the ground. Rei laughed as he set her back down. Sakura just smiled at the girl, her eyes softening with the sting of tears. So much had happened since the girl had seen her fellow kunoichi, and she didn't realize how much she missed Rei until now.

As for Sasuke, he was wondering why the _hell _Naruto touched Rei like that and why Rei wasn't paying a lot of attention to him. More so, he couldn't fathom _why _she was in such an annoyingly good mood for someone who had to wait another half year for the chunin exams. It was his arrogant and superiority side speaking, but he didn't sulk… too obviously. After what seem like forever, she finally turned to him, looking at him curiously, but then in a second, she was smiling again. "You look like hell, Sasuke."

His eyes narrowed at her, as he scoffed and said, "Whatever". Her smile became more personal and she wrapped her arm around his. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding. I expected the worse without me hanging around." She said teasingly, holding his arm tight. Just as quick as her bliss appeared, it disappeared and she looked at him oddly, pulling away. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura reacted just slightly, but Rei caught it and immediately knew that something happened during the exam. "It's nothing," he said quickly, darkly. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something when the Hokage arrived. "You're going to talk to me later." She said, leaning in to whisper in his ear and then she vanished up to the balconies as the ceremony began.

She watched them carefully as Anko, the Hokage and Kakashi seem to argue about something. And then Sasuke reached for his shoulder and Sakura started sobbing. Suddenly...she felt like she wasn't a part of the group. One event, and now everything felt distanced. Her fingers dug into the metal railings, and Rei turned to leave – until she heard Sasuke's name being called. _After this battle, I'll leave them. _

But there was something…different. He was skilled as ever, but it was as if he had a surge of new power. She looked up across from her and saw Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all watching the fight closely. Eventually Kakashi noticed and nodded just slightly to the other girl. It was confirmed. Something definitely happened. Then she saw it – a glimpse of a black mark at the edge of his neck. After Sasuke's barrage and victory, Rei forced herself to leave behind the feeling of recluse and joined her teammate and sensei on the battle ground.

"Okay, you're coming with me," Kakashi said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Rei walked towards the two, watching carefully, unsmiling and through narrowed eyes. Despite Sasuke's complaining, he followed his sensei and Rei, silently, found her spot next to Sasuke.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She said, her voice strained.

"Nothing hap –"

"You're a liar." She said quickly. "As if I didn't notice that mark on your shoulder." His eyes flashed to her and he sighed. She continued, but her voice was flat and lifeless. "There's no use trying to hide anything from me."

"I know."

0-0

Rei was waiting outside when Kakashi took Sasuke to a large room. When she heard him yell through the walls, she had to dig her nails into her palm, restraining her urge to run in there – until she felt a strange surge of chakra. Someone else was in there. She ran inside, but it was a large room. By the time she arrived in the center and saw Sasuke lying on the ground, Kakashi was facing the other way, shaking.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

Slowly, he turned around. He had to cover his fear for Rei's sake. "We should get him to the infirmary." Suspiciously but obediently, she nodded as she looked down on the Uchiha with the curse mark clear on his body. She bit her lip worriedly. _Please be okay, Sasuke. _

The next morning, Rei was still with him, sitting on a chair in a room surrounded by ANBU members when she heard a commotion outside. A white haired ninja walked in and she immediately recognized him as the one from the written exams. She glared, and stood up slowly.

There was no use of talking, his intent was clear. She wasn't like Naruto who gave out threats, she just reacted. Coming at him quickly, she attacked his arm with her chakra, freezing him momentarily. "Who are you?" She demanded and twisted to kick him across his face. She had seen him around in the hospital before as well, but there was no way he was on their side.

He glared at her, grunting and holding his arm. "My name doesn't matter to those who are going to die." Using the same technique she used on him – the chakra scalpel – he aimed for her pressure points but she formed a physical ice blade – but it wasn't good enough. Stab after stab, they managed to dodge each other's shot but she tired easily and her speed dropped. _I have no chance of winning._ With a last effort ditch, she imitated Haku's ice needle jutsu and that, at least, threw Kabuto back – but it was a clone.

"Damn it –" she shouted and turned around, feeling a blade at her neck but in the same time, a kunai went flying towards his hand and Rei fled, jumping away and getting into defence position in front of Sasuke.

"Well, well, Kakashi. Are you ready to take me on? Next time, you should station at least ten guards. Only this brat seemed to stop me...for awhile." Kabuto smirked, amused but before any serious fight broke out, Kabuto had escaped.

"Kakashi," out of breath, she continued, "just what exactly did Sasuke get himself a part of?"

He hesitated, which sent her nerves racing. But calmly, he said, "Don't worry for Sasuke now, Rei. We need to get you a doctor – you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." Despite his obvious concern for her, the fact still remained that Kabuto eliminated several ANBU guards but Rei – a genin, a sick one at that – managed to hold her own against him. He leaned over the window, searching.

But Kabuto was hidden, smiling down at the strands he managed to cut.


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

Chapter Thirteen: Realization 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Rei asked with a knowing smile on her face. Sunlight leaked through the window reflecting off her brown eyes and face. Sasuke looked up and smirked, finishing getting dressed. "I think you know." There was only a month to prepare, and he wasted enough time here at the hospital.

She stretched out her arms behind her, made some noises then placed her hands on her hips. "And I think that _you _know I'll be coming with you." He expected that too.

0-0

"I think I can be faster than you," Rei commented, taking a bite of an apple. Tired out and breathing heavily, Sasuke shot her a deathly glare but she continued on smiling. Kakashi chuckled slightly, appreciating how much Rei could push Sasuke without him trying out a deadly chidori on her. If it was Naruto there, he would've been attacked for sure. Still, Rei eventually jumped down from the rock and stood in front of the boy, gesturing for him to come at her. "Take your best shot."

So he raced at her, his chakra sparking alive but froze when suddenly, Rei doubled over, coughing out blood in the ground. The two shinobi yelled out her name, alarmed as she steadied her hands on her knees, and spat out the last drop of blood. "I'm okay, I'm okay!" She insisted, raising a hand up at the two of them and slowly stood up again and wiping her mouth on her arm. "You didn't even come close to me, Sasuke." She looked up at the Uchiha. "Stop staring at me like I just died."

"We should get you back –"

"No!" She said quickly. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Come on. Hit me."

"You are insane." Sasuke stated but she just sighed.

"Fine, I'll go first." Using the Ice Needles, she jumped from the rock and did a flip, attacking him with it from all sides. As they had been training for the last week, Sasuke became fast enough to dodge all of them – except for one, that came slashing through his cheek. "I told you that you should be faster..." She remarked but she didn't have it in her to sound proud, just tired. He rolled his eyes, panting, wondering how he had ever thought she was weak.

He learned about her kekkei genkai within the first hour of training, and the same went with Sasuke's curse seal. But thankfully, unlike Sakura, she just glared at him and threatened him if he were to ever lose control Rei would personally brand _him _with a curse seal.

"I _am _fast," he snapped back. Although Rei wasn't a competition to him, she was a constant reminder of all his challenges. Sensing his hostility, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Touchy," she commented but distracted and dizzy, she took a step back, planning to sit – only to stumble over the edge but because Kakashi was there, he had a grip around her wrist before she could even yell. "You alright?"

"Yeah!" Despite the fact that she sounded on the verge of passing out, she amended, "just a bit tired, that's all." He pulled up easily and sat her down carefully, and she held on to him tight as if she was a child, a doll.

But she was more than tired. Her chakra levels were low and energy barely existent after the ice release. Although she had helped Sasuke train for awhile – sometimes, just plain fooling around, like trying to freeze his fire jutsus – it was taking a toll on her despite how much Kakashi monitored her chakra use. She was depending on the sugar from the dangos to keep her blood sugar stable, clear from the trays of it by her bedside.

That night, Sasuke walked with her to the hospital – she needed constant supervision since it was a regular thing for her to wake up in pain – and shook his head at all the dessert. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff."

"I don't know how any person alive _cannot _have a sweet tooth," she countered, plopping down on the bed. She didn't bother changing, just slipping under the covers and cuddling next to a pillow. She had a sleepy smile on her face and he was glad that it was just fatigue and not pain that plagued her.

"If you're so tired all the time, why not take ration pills?"

"Because you can die," she mumbled sleepily, "people die taking pills."

He pulled the covers over her shoulders. "They can help you, Rei." His fingers lingered slightly over her face and she scrunched up her nose.

"No, no," she murmured and yawned, eyes closing. He thought she was just babbling until she said something horrific, something that had to be the truth. "My mom died that way," she whispered, and although almost asleep, her eyes became teary and she wiped it off with the pillow, irritated in herself. He stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he heard right. _What did she say? _"And I was the one who gave them to her." Hearing the words out loud, she buried her face in the pillow, smothering.

Sasuke couldn't handle seeing, or hearing her cry. He closed his eyes briefly then pushed her hair back, really looking at her. She may not have a striking pink-haired green-eyed combo rather just simple brown hair and eyes but..it was _Rei_. So he kissed the girl whose personality differentiated her and she rolled over to her back, leaning back and slowly opening her eyes. "Why do you keep doing that, Sasuke?" She asked her voice sleepy, but noticeably lighter. "Do you like me or something?"

"You're so annoying." Sasuke stood up. This was what she was carrying all along – not just her sickness, but Rei believed that she had kill her own mother. And then he understood why he and Rei always got along so perfectly: they shared the same pain.

0-0

"Rei!"

She blinked at hearing her name being called out. When she turned to see the approaching girl, a huge grin broke across her face. "Hey Sakura!" She called out. The two looked a lot more similar now – with her newly short hair. But Sakura with her cherry hair and emerald eyes looked a lot better than Rei, whose brown hair was tousled and usually bright brown eyes were dulled with sleep deprivation.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since the test," Sakura said worriedly. Rei smiled.

"I'm okay."

"If you say so…" Sakura said, unconvinced. "Have you seen Sasuke? He's disappeared too." Sakura was pretty sure that she would know. If anyone knew anything about Sasuke's whereabouts, it was either Rei or Kakashi. She bit her lip. She knew that Sasuke wanted to keep his training with their sensei a secret…but Sakura was a part of the team and not a competitor, unlike Naruto. So why would she be left in the shadows about it too?

Clueless about Sasuke's preferences, Rei was about to tell her teammate when the pain came back and she had to freeze, her fingers digging into the side of her abdomen as she let out a huge breath. "Woah." She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm really sorry Sakura but I have to go and –"

"No, no! It's fine! I'll come with –"

"Sakura! Rei! Hey, over here!" They both turned to the waving blonde haired girl. Soon they became a trio but Rei was feeling exhausted without having her usually breakfast dessert and uncomfortable so she excused herself from the other two. When she left, Ino sighed. "Why is Rei always leaving like that? Doesn't she like hanging out like a normal girl?"

Sakura was automatically defensive. "Well of course, but she's probably just feeling sick –"

Ino rolled her eyes. "When I see her with Sasuke, she seems fine." She said, eyebrows raised in acknowledgement. Sakura looked up sharply at her friend uncomprehendingly. _With Sasuke_? Sure, the other two were together a lot during missions but…could she have feelings for him too? _Am I that blind? How did I not see it before? _She had been so caught up with her own infatuation with Sasuke to even consider that maybe Rei felt the same – and that she actually had a chance.

Ino too, remembered seeing Rei walking with Sasuke, smiling up at him and Sasuke paying attention to her as well, looking at her and actually talking and laughing. Yes – Sasuke Uchiha _genuinely laughing_. It was far beyond what Ino or Sakura had – and the later only realizing now how well they got along.

"Sasuke…and Rei?"

* * *

In case you haven't notice, I _really _want Rei to be one of the OCs paired w/ Sasuke who doesn't call Sakura an "annoying fangirl" and whatnot. Hopefully, you guys sort of kinda see it! :)

Also, I was really bored and decided to draw one personally of Rei and Sasuke, because...why not? :) Plus, it sort of suits the end of this chapter. So here's a lil random quick sketch but check it out! Just add /photos/88956705-N04/8106704528/in/photostream/ to the flickr web address :) Remove the dash and put the at sign! *Apologies that i cant post a direct link...but you know.

Hope you enjoyed, and it was a quick update as well soooooo *pat pat* I already finished writing the _entire _story so...updating based on amount of reviews :)


	14. Chapter 14: The Battles Begin!

Chapter Fourteen: The Battles Begin!

"Kakashi-sensei – Rei!" Sakura gasped when her sensei finally popped up for the first time in a month, wheeling in Rei. "Oh, right." Kakashi laughed. "Sorry about that. You must've been worried…sorry for not keeping in touch." He apologized, locking Rei's wheelchair in with the aisle. The other kunoichi looked worriedly at Sakura, feeling genuinely guilty.

"I don't mind, that's okay." Sakura said quietly, and looked back at the stage at Sasuke, seeing him for the first time in awhile. Something definitely changed about him, a confidence that sevenfold. She looked clearly worried. "Listen, sensei –"

"Hm?"

"You know that there was a mark on Sasuke's neck, right? Well...is it…"

"It's nothing to worry about." Kakashi said calmly. At last the worry was lifted from Sakura's face but Rei's own was darkening as she examined the arena. "So, that's that." Noticing Rei, Sakura turned to her teammate and her heart was heavy again. "Are _you _okay, Rei?"

Rei turned and like always, a smile brightened up her face in a moment. "I'm stellar." When Sakura looked down at the wheel chair, Rei just laughed dismissively. "Oh, it's just precautionary." Kakashi gave his student a sharp look. _Yeah, sure. Why call it a precautionary when she couldn't even stand up this morning without getting faint?_ Still, Rei looked completely untroubled as she waved off her worried teammate and then nodded towards the stadium. The fight was beginning.

0-0

Rei had felt tense the entire fight, but as soon as the first set of eyes were drifting asleep, Rei knew that a genjutsu – a massive one – was being casted among the crowd. She only looked at Kakashi and released it before the other jonins. "Hey, Sakura!" She prompted but the girl had realized it too and did the same. Slowly, Rei got up from her seat and turned around, analyzing the situation. _Time to take action_. A huge crash brought her attention to the scene and chaos broke through and then Kakashi was shouting orders as enemy began infiltrating the stadium.

If this wasn't an emergency, she didn't know what was.

_They can help you, Rei._

That was what Sasuke said. And she needed the help of the ration pills if she was going to help the rest of her squad, and the rest of the village. As the rest of her team woken up, Rei scrambled to find the pills. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to her mouth – but she forced herself to be calm. _One won't kill you Rei, but if you won't take any…others will die_. In a flash she threw them in her mouth faster than she could think twice about it and swallowed them, watching Kakashi jump over Sakura protectively. She felt a surge of energy through her muscles and a rush of adrenaline, of capability.

Then she was moving. With the rest of the jonin, Rei collided with the enemy. Using the chakra scalpel she easily brought down two, three, four of the enemy with two jabs – and to no fatigue. "Rei!" Kakashi called out and she retreated back with Guy and Kakashi. "Can you do this?"

"Of course!" She jumped, kicking back the ninja that was racing towards her sensei. Knowing that she didn't need his help, he went towards his other student. "Sakura! It was worth teaching you genjutsu during survival training for the genin exam - you truly do have a talent for it. Release the genjtusu and wake Naruto and Shikimaru. Naruto will be delighted he'll be getting a mission after a long time"

Sakura was still in slight shock. "What kind of mission?"

"You'll have to be careful on this one. It's the first A-rank assignment since the Land of the Waves." The girl gasped slightly but did as she was told. Summoning his nin-dog Pakkun, they assembled their team. "But what about Rei?" Sakura asked as Naruto watched around him – at the ill girl that was moving so fast she was almost invisible. "She'll be with me," Kakashi said reassuringly, and he explained the mission as Rei covered him.

To be completely honest, Kakashi knew that if he sent Rei with them, it would ensure that Sasuke would return to them. Seeing the two relationship, there wasn't much Sasuke wouldn't do for the brown haired girl. But Kakashi would rather have her close by in case Rei were to collapse. When his genins left, Kakashi concentrated back onto the battle at hand. Eventually, the enemy numbers were winding down.

"Rei," Guy called out, "Kakashi and I can handle it here. Go find Neji and Tenten and secure the village."

"Yessir!" She complied enthusiastically and jumped through the hole to find the older genins. They were at the lower floor – well, Neji was and Tenten was on the floor, taken out by the genjutsu. Neji was cornered by several ninjas who had watched his previous battle, all noting him to be a fighter. "Hey – you!" He called out as he struck one of the other ninjas with his gentle fist. "Wake Tenten up!"

"Let me help you first!" She said back and jumped into his fight, dispatching two of them quickly. For a couple of genins, they fought well and efficiently. With Neji and his gentle fist attacking chakra points and Rei using the chakra scalpel towards pressure points – their battle styles suited each other well. It took a lot to impress the Hyuga boy, but this definitely did.

She broke apart from her newly made partner and released the older girl from the genjutsu. "Hey – I don't mean to sound pushy but you _really _have to be quick and fight for your life. Like now." Rei said, shaking her gently. Tenten looked up, disorientated but seeing Neji battle, immediately fired up and unleashed her weapons.

Widening their battle range, there was still simply too much enemy and Neji, Tenten and Rei found themselves the only battling ninjas in the premise. "Take cover – I'm going to end this now!" Rei shouted as dozens of ninjas appeared in their field.

"What are you planning –"

Rei jumped up to the roof, making quick hand signs. "Water style, great waterfall jutsu!" Changing her chakra into massive amounts of water, it blew through the village and smashed the enemies against the wall. The other two genins gasped. _Is this girl really a genin – a rookie one too? _The surge managed to clear up the streets completely of any ninjas, but still more was coming. Taking a deep breath, she decided to reserve her chakra and switch to taijutsu instead. With the help of the military pills, she hoped that she could keep it up.

_But for how long_?

As great and skilled Guy's team may be, she would prefer having Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke by her side. The only thing she hoped was that by the end of this, it would still be a squad of the four.

A ninja almost got a hold on her, but thankfully, Tenten was there to her rescue. "Hey – you alright?"

"My name is Rei," she said quickly, as she kicked another Sand ninja and attacked him with the chakra scalpel. That was when the other girl realized that Rei wasn't killing any of them – just shocking them and rendering them unconscious. She looked sharply at the younger kunoichi, wondering what she was thinking – this was war, not a spar. But Rei didn't change her method; she didn't _want _to kill anyone so she wouldn't. Simple.

Still, just because she didn't kill anyone, it didn't mean that there weren't those who tried to kill her – and worse, those who were dying. With each fallen ninja – on her side or not – Rei felt her grip on reality slip bit by bit.

Seeing another chunin fight an enemy down to weariness, Rei jumped in, momentarily saving the chunin's life. Even then, she refused to kill the enemy. Turning to see Tenten and Neji holding their own and fighting well together, she decided to move on elsewhere. "I'm going to see where else I can help!" Rei called out, and disbanded throughout the village. Her body felt tense with an overwhelming sense of pressure – _where do I start? How can I erase this guilt?_

One by one, Rei treated to the fallen ninjas. Her heart raced each time she checked for a pulse and a faint one appeared, then she was working manically to try to save them. But when she got to a body that was cold and dead, Rei was plunged back into depression all over again.

"Rei!"

Her heart melted at the familiar sound. "Yuri!" She called back, wanting to faint of relief but her hands were still on the strange chunin's chest, exerting the chakra. The older medic-nin looked around, impressed. There were several chunins around her, alive and moving even though the blood stained on their jackets indicated that they should've been dead. "You did…all of this?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Rei admitted and her voice was oddly quiet – too quiet. Traumatized. Disturbed.

Yuri knew she had to intercept here and get this girl out of this battle field. She stared at the young child, with blood on her face and on her hands. Her eyes were completely dark with the haunt of a war in them, but still Rei was trying to save a life. _For God's sake, she is only 12_, _how is this even possible?_ "I can handle it from here, Rei, go to your squad – they need your help."

* * *

Out of curiosity, would you guys be interested if I wrote another random arc on this story when it's over? Or would the ending suffice...then again, you don't know the ending yet so I suppose this question is redundant. :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	15. Chapter 15: A Silver Lining

Chapter Fifteen: A Silver Lining 

Following behind one of Kakashi's nin-dogs, Rei raced to her teammates. With her newly acquired stamina, she and his dog covered the distance fast, running into several ninjas on their way but stopped for no one. _I have to get to them, fast! _The scent began getting stronger and Kakashi's dog met up with his friend, Pakkun, the only person she saw was an unconscious girl. "Sakura!" She shouted and fled to her comrade's side. _No no no no, this can't be happening!_ Her heart pounding loud in her chest, Rei checked for a heartbeat…but heard none.

_ All because she went after Sasuke._

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and her stomach started knotting and her mouth was open, ready to yell - until – she heard it. A faint heart beat. Immediately, she started healing the unconscious girl. "She's fine, thank God." Rei exhaled on the verge of tears, feeling like a blob of jelly. But because this was Sakura's life, Rei stayed extra long by her side until it was completely assured that she will be okay.

Finally when Rei looked up, Sasuke was carrying Naruto on his back. As much as she cared for Sasuke, she couldn't help but hate him for putting the other members through this. She ignored him and went to Naruto instead, tending to him; not even sparing the Uchiha a glance.

0-0

When Rei woke up that morning, the fog of sorrow still did not lift. Pain from seeing so many ninjas die in front of her, hatred in herself for not being able to save more of them. She couldn't get out of the bed, not until she realized that the funeral had already began. Even then, finding the motivation to go was difficult.

The village had a heavy rainfall overhead, and she was soaked as she wandered around the village. She stopped by the Third Training Ground – and felt despair over how many names were added to the Memorial Stone.

Kakashi was there as well, and they don't say a word. They simply walk with each other to the Hokage's funeral in silence. Kakashi saw the darkness that stained her eyes, the darkness that came along with seeing many die in front of you. She stood next to her squad and Sasuke looked at her sympathetically. But when he reached out to hold her hand, she jerked hers back and avoided his surprise glance. She closed her eyes, tightening her fist and covering her tears – for the Hokage, for the fallen – with the rain. She wondered how she can ever forget the sadness that she felt now.

0-0

Still running on the Ration pills she took two days ago, she decided to put it to good use and help Masayo out with her Dango shop. However, as soon as she began her shift, two suspicious ninjas arrived in dark cloaks and straw hats. She narrowed her eyes at them, sensing a strong amount of chakra from them both. Slowly walking towards then, her accusing eyes softened and a forced but easy smile blossomed on her face. "Hey there strangers," she said kindly as always, "what can I get you?"

"Just tea."

"Not any dango? We're famous here –"

"He said," the taller one interrupted, "just tea will be fine." Setting down the pot and cups on their table, she did so. Her kind attitude diminished by the second, by the time she placed the pot down, the tea had turned frozen and she left them. There was definitely something wrong, but as of the moment, her mood was darkening. Still, she suggested, "I still think you should try it" and left the shop.

0-0

_ Father and mother shouldn't have died, it didn't have to happen... If only I'd been strong enough, all of them would still be alive. My clan is destroyed._

Angry at his old self – his old, pathetic weak self – Sasuke threw a kunai at the edge of the terrace, only for a gasping Rei to appear. His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing target practice," she said and took a deep breath. "I just needed a place to think," she answered seriously this time and sat next to him. She stared at him strangely until Sasuke had enough of it and demanded to know why she was acting oddly ever since the invasion. Rei, who was once his constant partner – it was always the two of them, in all of their missions – had all of a sudden withdrawn herself and fled to Sakura and Naruto's side. She bit her lip, weighing whether or not to tell the truth until finally she sighed and apologized.

"I was just…so _angry_ at you."

"At _me_?"

Her eyes flashed up at him. "Yeah, you!" She exclaimed as of it was obvious. "You _had _to go off and be reckless, and by the time I got there, I thought _Sakura was dead_." The way her voice cracked, he suddenly realized how much the other teammates really meant to her. _She's not just mine, after all. _"And to make it even worse, do you know how much ninjas I saw dying when you were gone on your stupid chase? They shouldn't have died, Sasuke! It didn't _have_ to happen! If you were with me, we would've been strong enough to save them – and all those ninjas would still be alive. But now, so much has died…and their families are all mourning while _you_ walk around with the dissatisfaction of not being able to defeat Gaara!"

Everything she said was completely true. The way she felt right now – the hopelessness, the anger – was so parallel to his that he didn't know how to respond. He simply gaped at her, speechless; his dark eyes clearly looked thrown off guard. Her breathing was heavy at finally releasing her thoughts but then she slouched and lay back on the ground, throwing her arm across her face.

"Wait…I don't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just that…" She sighed. "I'm just _feeling _too much right now and I can't…sort it out. It's wrong to blame you, Sasuke."

"No," he said quietly, "you're right." He lay down beside her. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her head, shielding her eyes from the sun but the light still reflected off those brown eyes that he came to love.

Wait, _love_?

He turned around, concealing his face from her but she threw her hand over his. It was her way of saying, "I forgive you for being a selfish jerk" and his fingers laced through hers. Out loud, she said, "Sakura's alive though…because of you and Naruto. So I shouldn't be _that _angry at you for it."

"Why are you so protective of her?" He asked, wondering out loud. Sakura didn't know her the way he did. She didn't know that Rei had a kekkei genkai, or that her father died, or that her mother killed herself. Yet there were times it felt like Rei was talking on Sakura's behalf. She let out a sigh.

"She's my teammate, Sasuke, of course I care for her." And then she paused. "I care for everyone in the village, you should start too."

"I can't," he admitted, his voice strangely distracted. _I care for you, does that count for anything_? They were quiet for awhile, and finally, Rei was back to her normal self. When she was alone, she didn't smile and when they were together, she didn't speak too much. It was just who she was. The world knew Rei as this happy girl when in reality; she was just playing a role of Rei Yukimora. In the days they trained together and the nights he rested alongside, he discovered that Rei was completely ordinary. She wasn't an angel - but she completely honest and _grateful_. He realized that the combo of two was what gave her that glow. Most people lacked both mindsets whereas Rei did not.

He saw the birds flying circles in the sky and he glared at them, sitting up. "Kakashi," he scoffed, "the heck does he want." She withdrew her hand and rolled to her side. "I'm going to take a nap, you better go."

_ Taking a nap_, Sasuke thought with the smallest of smiles. He realized it was the first time that she claimed she wanted to sleep, rather than to rest to heal. Maybe Rei was finally getting better.

0-0

One moment, Sasuke was next to her as she lazily fell asleep on a beautiful sunny day. But the next, Rei was walking around the village alone, wondering where all her teammates were until she ran into Asuma and he told her about Kakashi and Sasuke's condition. By the time she arrived at the medical core, Sakura was there attending to him. She sighed, relieved. "He's okay," Rei said, being able to rest now. Her body was finally feeling the fatigue as the military pills started to burn off. Soon, she would go back to normal…and ill again.

"Yeah, Guy-sensei just carried him here and said that physically, he's fine…but mentally, not so much." Sakura said, biting her lip. She looked at Rei and then at Sasuke, and remembering the conversation she had with Ino that seemed like years ago. She had that dawning suspicion again that the two had been harbouring a relationship. _Look at me - I make it sound as if they're doing something horrible! _"Hey Rei," she said, "Can I ask you something?"

Rei looked up at the girl curiously. Sakura wouldn't believe such a sweet kind girl would do anything like be with Sasuke when Sakura's feelings were so clear…would she? Then again, that wouldn't make Rei a _bad _person, but still…"You and Sasuke…is there something going on?"

_ Me and…Sasuke? _She stared at the pink haired kunoichi. _What _is _going on between us? _Her friend's face was clear with concern and anxiety and Rei remembered the feeling in her chest when she thought that her fellow teammate had died and knew that she never wanted to cause Sakura pain ever again. Even if that meant lying to her. Sakura was kind and considerate – why cause her any trouble? So Rei laughed shyly, touching her hair. "Yeah, we're teammates."

"That's all?"

Thank God Sasuke was unconscious or else Rei would never have the courage to lie so blatantly. "Yeah," still, her voice sounded strained, "That's all." When Sakura smiled brightly at the girl, Rei knew she did the right thing. She decided to let whatever consequence come later. Just to prove her point, Rei trusted Sasuke in Sakura's hand and left the hospital.

By then, her energy was almost completely gone. And to add on that, it was like all the pain and maladies were being stored up in the past days was finally exploding inside of her. There was only one instant of a brief, intense flashing blind pain that seemed to shatter her core until she passed out immediately.

0-0

"Hm…it's been awhile since I've seen something like this."

"You've seen this before?"

"It isn't a nin-related disease - it's a completely ordinary biological glitch that's found in regular people. Still, it's quite rare but I have a general sense of how to treat it."

"You do?!"

Rei's eyes squeezed shut, feeling the sharp dry crusts before she forced them open. In front of her was a blonde woman talking to an excited Yuri. Rei felt dizzy and drained, unable to keep her eyes still. The blonde lady turned to the girl and smiled kindly. "Well good morning, sleepy head. You've been out for quite a while."

Rei groaned. "Don't tell me how long," she pleaded her voice dry and scratchy. And then remembering the conversation she heard, she sat up slowly and looked at the lady. "Was it a dream or did I hear that there's…a cure?" She tried not to sound hopeful, tried not to get her expectation up but as soon as the woman grinned, Rei couldn't help but finally dream of a longer future.

* * *

Finished writing the arc! It's not too long, maybe three thousand words. I'll post it up when this story is over :)

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I reeeeeally appreciate how much you guys like ReixSasuke, it means a lot. Update every _other _day!


	16. Chapter 16: Bliss

Chapter Sixteen: Bliss

Rei was so happy about Tsunade that she didn't even bother complaining about the required bed rest that would put her out of missions. Because as soon as the surgery was prepared and over, Rei would be able to join each and every single mission her squad would take. She was walking around Konoha, feeling light as a feather and holding several skewers of dango in her hands when she ran into Naruto, Sakura sitting outside a tea shop with Sasuke approaching them.

"Hey guys," she said curiously, "what are you all doing?"

"We're trying to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask!" Naruto exclaimed bursting into fits of childish laughter. She raised an eyebrow as Sakura asked Sasuke how it went. "I got tired of shadowing him." They all seemed disappointed at his answer but Rei was thinking…wondering. How _does _Kakashi look like under his mask?

"You try, Rei!" Naruto suggested. "We all sort of, eh," he laughed, "well we failed."

"It can't be _that _hard," Rei thought out loud. Because she was a pretty good strategist and formulating plans, she agreed. Shoving the dangos into Sasuke's hand and taking a cup of tea from Naruto's, she set out to find out what exactly did Kakashi look like. The rest of her team followed behind her, but when Kakashi was close, she all shooed at them to move back.

"Well hello, Rei, you look well." Kakashi said in a slightly amused tone. She beamed up innocently at her sensei. "Tsunade's been great!" She said and her voice gave away that something was going to go down. She was _too _happy, even by Rei standards.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were leaning over each other, trying to see what was going on. They were all hiding behind them, and could only see Kakashi's back and Rei smiling up at the jonin. "I wonder what she's going to do," Naruto whispered.

"Something cool, for sure." Sakura commented, remembering the way Rei fought during the invasion. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just watched. Then Naruto started chuckling excitedly. "Probably something awesome with water, like at the Land of Waves!" Being carried away by his imagination, he wondered out loud about a huge tsunami breaking through the village and wiping off Kakashi's mask to reveal his face to the entire village.

But that didn't happen.

Far from it.

Instead, Rei _accidentally _dashed the cup at Kakashi's head. "Hey!" They heard him jump and then Rei's infectious good natured laughter rung and she pulled out a towel. "Sorry, sensei! Here, let me get that for you!" Jerking a magically conjured up towel across his face and wet mask, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all scrambled to catch a glimpse but it was impossible. Then Rei froze and stared…and poured the rest of the cup on him.

"Rei!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just _sooo _clumsy! You know how it is!"

This time, she slobbered the towel all over his face brutally and when she froze this time, her cheeks started to turn pink and a smile spread across her face. They all _ran _towards the two ninjas but by the time they got there, Kakashi had his mask up and wiping away the tea off his jacket.

"Now look at what you've done, Rei," he sighed. He looked up to see his students loud and noisy with a declining excitement. "What's the matter with all of _you_?" Naruto turned his back to his sensei, grabbing the giggling brown haired girl and dragging her away behind a tree.

"What is it! What did you see!?" He cried out enthusiastically, shaking her but Rei wouldn't say anything.

"C'mon, Rei!" Sakura prompted, grabbing a hold of her arm and swinging her around. "Teeeell us!" But Rei just bit down on her lip, taking back the dangos from a shocked Sasuke and laughing loudly like a crazy person and shrieking about how proud she was that Kakashi was her sensei all the way home.

0-0

"You three have fun!" Rei waved towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They had been assigned their first mission without Kakashi's guidance to the Land of Tea. Usually, Rei would feel left out – but with the surgery coming so soon, Rei was still in that happy mindset to allow a single mission bring her spirits down. "By the time you get back, I'll be up and running." She turned to Sasuke with a hopeful smile. "This will be the last mission I ditch."

"You say that as if it's a good thing." Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes. She blinked, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth and wanted to reach out for him but resisted the touch. Sakura was there.

"You better get strong enough to join our next mission!" Naruto screamed excitedly pointing his finger at her. She laughed, feeling a sense of bliss and companionship surround her. _This is what it feels like to have real friends, _Rei realized, _to be loved_. The "the world is right again" sort of look in her eyes was so obvious that even Sasuke smiled.

* * *

What do you guys feel about SakuraxKakashi? I personally _hate _the pairing...idk, age difference and everything. Ugh, Kakashi is not a pedophile. Kakashi's a hard character to write a story for, I'm not sure why! And I'm still thinking about a NejixOC.

Any fanfics you wanna recommend for me to read? :)

Anyways, at last! A happy chapter! I felt like just writing it after seeing Episode 101 (i believe?) :) Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17: Conflicts

Chapter Seventeen: Conflicts 

Her arms were moving wildly, spinning the wheels faster and faster until she reached the hospital room. _They're back, they're back! _Excitedly, she threw the door open and sped into the room and didn't stop until she was at a distance where she could jump on his bed. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed happily and landed on his bed, throwing her arms around him. He made a sound, surprised to see her.

"Why are you in that thing?" He asked, his voice horrified…or the way Sasuke would express that anyway.

"Just a little precautionary thing before my operation today," she said quickly and smiled at him brightly. 'Precautionary' was always her safety word when explaining any sickness. "But who cares about that! How did the mission go?" She asked, almost bouncing as she sat next to Sasuke over his covers. But then, his eyes sharpen and his fist tightened. She blinked, her eyebrows pulling together. "What's wrong?"

His eyes seemed dark, and completely dead as he stared at his hands. "Sasuke?" She said, tilting her head and trying to get at an angle to look at his face but he turned away. "Are you going to answer me or…" But he didn't. Instead he slammed back into his bed and rolled away.

He was angry. Pissed off. Everything was revolving around Naruto – the stupid fool that Sasuke once was so confident that he was stronger than – had defeated _every _opponent that Sasuke couldn't. It was maddening. How could it be? He was getting stronger each day – stupid Naruto with his new jutsu, and the toad and that strange red chakra. Even Itachi wanted Naruto – and not him.

"Not now, Rei." He said tersely. She stared at him for a bit longer, but she wasn't like Sakura who was a puppy by his side. "Fine." She got up from his bed and sat down on the wheel chair and left. Only once he heard the sound of her wheels squeak fade into the background that he realized how much he regretted his words.

0-0

"Hey, Lee!" Rei waved as she met the taijutsu specialist ninja and the Hokage on the terrace. The two genins were her high priority patients right now, both undergoing serious surgery soon. Rei was first up, hers beginning this evening and Lee soon after. Tsunade's operation on Rei involved using special medicines as well as Rei's own chakra to be constantly soothing her lungs, to open up the passageways. That was Rei's root of her problems after all – she didn't get enough oxygen and her blood practically clogged her veins, therefore her brain, her heart, her muscles were weak and that led her to unable to do much. It wouldn't be an easy operation, but it would be a straightforward one.

As for Lee's condition…his was a lot more complicated. That was the one Tsunade worried for.

"Are you two sure you want to continue as a ninja? There are still risks…and you may not survive." But even as she said this, she looked at the two young ninjas – at their eyes – and knew that nothing would be stopping them.

"That's insulting to think that we'd back down, Lady Hokage." Rei piped in. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the girl's' confidence. "I just…_can't_ wait to be able to help everyone again." And she was staring up at the blonde lady with an innocent, pure desire that caught the Hokage off guard. Tsunade heard stories of her – of her parents, of her sickness and all the times she arrived unconscious at the hospital. But she also heard stories of all the lives Rei saved during the Invasion. At age 12, it was more than impressive. It was true talent. Talent that Tsunade wouldn't mind moulding and shaping herself.

_Such ambitious children seem to come from this village._

0-0

She rolled around in her wheelchair that evening, knowing that today will be her last day in the stupid machine. She was so caught up in happiness that when Sakura came running out of the hospital, the last thing Rei expected was the girl to come sobbing about a fight between the male members of their team.

"That idiot," Rei groaned. She ditched the wheel chair and limped her way around the village, wondering where that jerk Sasuke would be.

0-0

"You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody." _Think about Rei, Sasuke, how has she dealt with everything? _ "So it looks like neither of us have led a charmed life, exactly, have we? Still, we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void." Kakashi paused, staring down at the Uchiha, hoping it would sink in.

"Anyway, I _do_ know how you feel. With the chidori, you've been grated the gift of awesome power. It's not a power to be used against your comrade or to seek vengeance. I think in your hard of hearts, you know what it's for." He turned his head slightly, hearing the sound of an approaching person. _Great timing. _"Okay, end of lecture. You decide whether what I'm saying hits the mark or not." With that, Kakashi left Sasuke for Rei to yell at.

Surprisingly though, she didn't. Rei took a step on the branch and sat in front of Sasuke, leaning in and looking at him closely. " Sasuke...you are the epitome of horrible comradeship."

"I know." His voice was lifeless. She smiled and continued. "But it's okay, because you have an excuse." She let out a sigh. "Don't try to ruin my mood. You've already done it earlier today, and now…just _try _to listen. I know that you feel like Naruto is a competition to you but really, I think you two are just…really close friends."

He looked up at her and she just nodded knowingly and tapped his shoulder. "Yes – _friends_. So you can stay here and sulk and brood or you can just let go of all that pain and try to be I don't know," she shrugged, "happy?"

"You say it as if it's so easy." He said through his teeth, glaring. She stared at him and then laughed a humourless one.

"Seriously?" Her brown eyes were wide. "Kakashi's right - we all have our own troubles. You out of everyone should know mine. Every day I get weaker and weaker. I've seen _countless _of ninjas die when they're still in my hands and –"

"It's different!" Sasuke shouted, "You're not _angry _at anyone! You don't have the hatred –"

"I hate myself!" She screamed back and her voice crack. She didn't want to cry or stomp around and fuss – but she was furious now. "Do you think I _like _being weak? Being kept apart from the rest of you – hell, I couldn't even compete in the chunin exams! Have you ever stopped to wonder how I felt about it? I hate myself. I hate that my body isn't as strong as yours or Naruto's or Sakura's and although there isn't a person I want to kill, resisting the urge to kill myself everyday isn't a walk in the park either."

_What?_

"Kill…yourself?" Sasuke repeated. Never before had she ever brought it up. She blinked, surprised at her own words. She breathed deeply closing her eyes and rubbing her face. When she pulled her hands away, she seemed to recover from her outburst but she was emotionally worn out now. She didn't have it in her to yell at him. She knew that she shouldn't be angry at Sasuke after everything he's been through too. Her eyes softened and she sighed, thinking of a way to lighten up the moment.

"I'm just asking you to please, consider what it would be like to just let Itachi _go_ and be a part of our team. Okay? You said you were an Avenger and that you want to kill 'a certain someone'. That's great. But remember part two? Restoring your clan? That's even better. Let's start with that – me and you. We can restore your clan all you want." She joked and the sheer playfulness of what she said surprised a smile out of the Uchiha. She grinned, holding his face up and then leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting _that_ either. It was the first time she ever made the first move, and although it was more like a butterfly kiss, just the touch of her lips sent chills down his body.

She pulled back, her cheeks red and an embarrassed smile.

Right. Because the girl who could joke about having kids with a guy would blush from a little kiss. That was Rei, for you.

"Just consider it, alright?" She asked, her face scrunching up in that hopeful way of hers. Then she took his hand and placed something cold in it. He spread his fingers to see a chain and a fine, clear shard on it.

"That's a handmade necklace," she told him, "that piece is a part of my ice, you know, as a constant reminder. It shouldn't melt or anything as long as I have the chakra to keep it up." She told him. Feeling that she said enough to make him want to stay, she stood up and rubbed her hands against her legs. He closed his fingers tightly to it, wondering how ice can feel so constantly cool to the touch, unchanging. He stared at it for awhile, until Rei had a smile playing on her lips and she poked him to get his attention back. "You owe me a present, too." He didn't respond so she sighed.

"Well, I should get ready for the big operation. Promise me you'll come by later?" She asked. "And if you're still angry by then, we can spar it out all you want," she said as she poked his chest. But she was smiling still and practically glowed.

"Sure." Sasuke said sincerely as he stood up. In that one word, Rei heard all sorts of emotions - vulnerability, relief, a final peace within. He never cared more for anyone than he had for Rei, even if it didn't look like it in everyone else's standard. To him, Rei would always be _his _Rei because she was strong, and happy and the exact opposite yet the very same as him. She stared at him a bit longer and bit her lip.

"No revenge?"

"No revenge." He found himself agreeing, knowing that the obvious happiness would shine through her eyes – and it did. "Swear…on me?" She said, pushing it a bit further and wrapping her arms tight around the Uchiha, resting her head against his shoulder. He felt her warmth, her heartbeat, _her_. Burying his face into her hair, he said quietly, "I swear."

She sighed. She knew she was asking a lot from him so she squeezed him extra tight as she whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke, for everything."

* * *

This chapter was quite eventful, no? :)

No comment.

I hope you enjoyed this! Brace yourself for the next update...it'll be great.


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Twist

Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Twist

This – this can't be happening, this _can't_.

"_Quick, steady the heart – steady the goddamn heart!"_

"How the hell did this –"

"Shut up and do what I say! Someone stop the bleeding and check dose 1029A!" _The blood, the blood - oh God, the blood. It won't stop -_

"Dose is secured; it's the same, Lady Hokage."

"The bleeding –"

"What do you mean it's the same?! Why would all of a sudden_ –"_

"Lady Hokage! Quick, the patient!"

"Oh God – No, no, no, no, no!" the woman screamed, _this can't be happening. This was supposed to be the _easy_ operation! _ But it didn't matter what the Hokage was doing any more, nor did it matter how much advanced medic-nin were present, how much chakra was being pressured into this tiny vessel or how much medicine was being pushed into her bloodstreams. The greatest medic-nin ever, the granddaughter of the Hokage, the leader of Konoha was trembling, eyes wide and tears were falling over the cooling, settling body.

How could someone who was so alive with energy hours ago become this? No struggle, no courageous last moment. Just a stop of the heart.

_I lost her_.

Rei had died.

And she was gone...forever.

* * *

I told you to brace yourself.

There you go.

I'm guessing you can tell what's going to happen next. Happy Halloween !


	19. Chapter 19: Gone

Chapter Nineteen: Gone

Sasuke needed Rei, _now_. The more he thought about what the Sound ninjas said, the more he was tempted by the power, the more revenge seemed important to him. Their words replayed in his head. _Remember your purpose_. Shaken by the fight, he could only stare down at his hands, and all the anger came back in a fury. He didn't _want _to be consumed by this feeling but…but he couldn't control it. He couldn't stand being weak.

He started to run. Run back to the village - to Rei. Her surgery should be over now and she would probably be at the hospital or at –

"Sasuke...Uchiha?"

He didn't want to stop, but it was a familiar woman's voice that said his name…her voice covered in pity. "Yeah?" He replied, his voice trembling with anger still. He had to dig his nails painfully into his palm to suppress the urge to get away from the Hokage. And then he realized who he was talking too. The anger in his face broke and urgently he asked, "Where is she – where's Rei? Is she still at the hospital?"

Tsunade looked away.

_ Something is wrong_. His heart dropped. "Wait…why are you here?" His voice started shaking now, his thoughts scrambling. Worst case scenario, the medicine didn't work and she would still be sick but that would be okay because –

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

_ No_.

"Something went wrong and…and her body rejected the medicine. Violently."

"No," he repeated shaking his head, eyes wide, not listening to her. _She's lying…this – this can't be happening. _"You're lying! Where is she? _Where is she?!_" Sasuke grabbed the lady, shaking her arm but nothing but regret flashed in her eyes as she squeezed them shut and looked away guiltily from the boy. His black eyes searched her face for…something, an indication that Rei was alright…but there was none. And then he was numb as the truth dawned to him, the devastation clear in his eyes. He didn't feel _anything _any more, except the tightness around his chest and the bitter sting behind his eyes. His fingers slipped and his hands dropped to his side.

"She's…she's dead?" Sasuke said, his voice so quiet and broken that it pained Tsunade to hear it. _He's so young...they're all so young to be feeling all of this now_. His hands shook as he reached inside his pocket and when he pulled out the chain, the ice was melted. It was gone.

Rei was gone.

0-0

Sasuke stared at the picture, feeling the pull of gravity oddly strong, as if his heart was being pushed down. It was a picture of the five of them – Sakura and even Kakashi smiling. But it was nothing compared to Rei's. Even somehow the camera managed to capture the brightness of her eyes, the general flow that she carried. He couldn't look at that picture anymore and know that he will never see those eyes again. He turned it over.

Then he looked down into his hands, at the headband. He had planned to give it to Rei, or exchanged it - whatever. Either way, it was for Rei. The headband was _hers - _a symbol of the Konoha he would stay for, because of her. With her. But she was gone now, and he would never wear the metal plate on his forehead ever again.

_ She's gone…Rei's dead_.

It didn't matter how much times he said it. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't _real _yet.

But the pain was. The only way to even attempt to forget the pain was to leave behind the village. He couldn't stay here another minute. Any chance he had of forgetting about his revenge and moving on died along with Rei. He walked out of the village and saw the _other_ girl in front of him. "It's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village." Sakura stated sadly and then she caught the sight of his backpack and immediately panicked.

"You should go to bed." He walked away from her, away from the village and for a moment he thought she would let him go but then she started shouting, started crying.

"Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you – you've never shared a single thing –"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke said quickly, cutting her off. He wondered how he could sound so cruel when he felt so dead inside. "Just keep your nose out of my business, it's none of your concern."

"I know you hate me, even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember? Back when we made genin and we were assigned to our four man squad? We were alone together for the first time right here in this very spot. You got so mad at me that day..." A life before Rei.

"I don't remember that."

He heard a soft gasp and she was crying again. "Yeah, sure, it was so long ago, right? But still, that was the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me…and Naruto, and Rei," his heart stopped at the sound of her name, "…and Kakashi sensei. The five of us started going on mission, it was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge but...more than anything, it was so much fun." He remembered – being out late at night with his squad after a long day. He remembered clearly how happy Rei was the first time she stayed with them throughout the entire mission, the way she curled up against at him at night under the stars. All that felt like years ago, but he remembered each moment with her as if they were infinities.

"I know about your clan, Sasuke, I do. But seeking revenge…that won't bring anyone happiness. No one at all. Not you, and not me." But it had _nothing _to do with her, and everything to do with the fact that _Rei was dead_ and Itachi was alive. With his first reason of living gone, he had to go to the second. It was as simple as that.

"I knew it." He smirked, playing the cold-hearted ninja to cover up the broken one. Correction: the re-broken one. "I'm not the same as you. I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow." He stopped, thinking about Rei again. "I know that the five of have worked together and for awhile I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge." He was lying now, but he just wanted to leave this village soon. The longer he stayed, the more overwhelmed he felt. "That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."

This got a reaction out of her. "Don't do this, Sasuke, you don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be." Her voice was begging, pleading for him to stay. "I _understand_ that pain now. I have a family and friends but...if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!" No, she _won't _understand, she never will. She never truly lost anyone, not the way he has. She wouldn't understand this pain until tomorrow morning, when Kakashi would freeze at the news, and tell the rest of the squad that Rei...Rei -

"This is a new beginning." _Forget about me, so I can forget about Konoha_. "Each of us has a new path lying before us." He walked away from her but she started shouting again.

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" She cried out desperately. Love? "If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd _never_ let you regret it. Every day would be a joy. I can _give_ you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke, so please… I'm begging you - don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here…with me. And if you can't, then take me with you, Sasuke!"

His fist tightened. How could she be so clueless to think that he would want _any _of that with her? He wanted to tell her everything that was wrong with what she said, but he remembering Rei, he toned it down. "You haven't changed." Then again, maybe she needed something rude to wake her up from the delusion. "You're _still_ annoying."

Sensing his determination to leave now, Sakura resorted to threats. She _had _to make him stay – she really had no idea what to do if Sasuke was to leave, she couldn't even imagine that possibility. "Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and –"

"Sakura." He cut her off, appearing right behind her. He was tired of this stupid game. He was wasting more time, staying here and not pursuing something instead. He had no direction without Rei, except the one towards his brother.

Remembering the last word Rei said to him, Sasuke said quietly: "Thank you…for everything." And like Rei, he was leaving too - forever.

* * *

Let's just start by saying, I AM SORRY. The last update was less than 300 words, but got a heck load of reviews ! It had to happen, guys. I really looked forward to that point when I was writing about the story.

I'm not sure if "enjoy" would be the right word, but still...hope you like this update!

On a side note: check out my profile for links of some quick fan art I did for both The Other Survivour (+Itachi, Kakashi and OC) and The Story of Rei Yukimora! :)


	20. Epilogue: Pain

Epilogue: Pain

_ Another person I cared for, dead._

Kakashi watched as the small girl's casket lowered underneath the ground. Who knew sadness could be so clear and real through a single eye?

Sakura stood there and cried hysterically. First Sasuke...and now Rei? She wasn't _suppose to die_. It all made too much sense to her - the reason he left. God, she would have left too if she were Sasuke. She thought about all her past mistakes: _Why didn't we talk before? Why did I ignore her, like everybody else? Why did I only get several months with Rei? _The girl's loud sob rung in people's ears, and they felt the pain and regret of a girl who lost her closest friend.

Naruto was just in plain shock, frozen but trembling. He couldn't believe that Rei could even die – it was never a possibility, a _what if_. He couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. And even though Naruto hadn't bonded with Rei to Sasuke's extent, it _hurt _him to even try to sort through the pain. It was overwhelming, worse than anything he had expected. Her death shook up his confidence of living a shinobi life.

Tsunade and Shizune was there, unable to meet anyone's eyes. They blamed themselves, and made no secret about it. Guy's team was there as well, Tenten staring at her feet and Neji with his eyes closed, and fist clenched so hard his knuckles became bone white. Lee's shock was parallel to Naruto's - never expecting Rei to ever die – not even once. He was destroyed. Lives of those she saved, was there, mourning. Everyone was at her funeral.

Except for Sasuke.

And if it was the circumstance, he would have been the only one that really needed to be there for her. But he couldn't be here - Rei was his better half, the reminder of a greater goal to pursue, one that didn't involve revenge. Sasuke needed Rei as much as Rei needed someone to need her. Without one, the other would fall apart. And that was exactly what was happening.

Kakashi always knew that Sasuke was all angst and revenge-driven...but sometimes the jonin would forget that this was just a hurting kid. A sad boy who lost his family. Yet Rei had made them all forget how dark Sasuke's mind really was, she brought goodness into his life.

...but she was gone. Rei, who had always lived a step away from death yet glowed with life, was gone. Sasuke Uchiha and Rei Yukimora, two _kids _that shouldered too much of a history, too much pain. And now, one was dead and the other not quite living either.

THE END

* * *

To be completely honest, this was suppose to be the end _end_. But there's a bonus arc coming up, and then another...spin off, I suppose? But only a 'one-shot' spin off, just to tie off lose ends. Idk even though I want to write stories that make all of y'all rip out your hair...but like with The Other Survivour, I can't seem to end it on a sad last note. So...the post-epilogue...look out for that.

But thank you everybody for reading my story, and all the reviews and everything! I'm so glad that people actually liked Rei's character and took the time to read yet another tragedy that I wrote :)

A KakashixOC Fanfic is coming up soon as well, more details later !


	21. Post Epilogue: Forever

A/N:

The idea of this was playing around my head for awhile, and I was like...why not post it? :)

So for all of you who wish for a sequel - no such luck! But hopefully, this will sustain your curiosity and not disappoint. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think! :)

And for all of you who are Kakashi fans...do check out my new fanfic, **Broken Dolls**! It would be much appreciated! Hope you'll like this bit.

* * *

"She would be a good psychological disruption," the grey haired ninja murmured himself as he thumbed up his circular glasses. He threw the strands of brown hair in the summoning seal. Making quick hand signs, he smirked as his live vessel started shrieking – being consumed by a fury of ashes but in moments, the grey-like paper peeled off and revealed a familiar little girl. She blinked and slowly looked up at the person who pulled her back – her frightened eyes wide with disbelief.

"Welcome back, Reiko Yukimora."

Post-Epilogue: Forever

(Takes place after Chapter 590 of the manga)

"_I will love you forever." _

His brother's words replayed again and again in his mind, and Sasuke Uchiha was utterly…lost. What could he do now? What could he _seek_? His mind was thrown into chaos. What was a clan? What was a village? What was a shinobi? _What am I? _

He dropped his head into his hands, unable to piece together his thoughts coherently – and then he heard a scuffle. He instinctively glared as he looked up, ready to attack the –

_What?_

No.

"R – Rei?" He whispered, his black eyes wide. His heart started racing, his breathing hurried. Itachi was resurrected…and so was she? He opened his mouth but he couldn't form words. It – it was Rei. Right there. In front of him. Dazed and confused and looking at him with a growing horror. She looked so…similar yet so different. Her hair, her face, her body, the way she moved – but her eyes. They no longer shined that warm colour of brown, but rather a dull grey. She was grey and bleak all over.

But the way she was looking at him was all too similar. The nostalgia crashed into him, and next thing he knew, he was running towards her and didn't stop until his fingers were twisted into her shirt, his arms tight around her and face buried in her shoulder. She was so _small_ – of course she hadn't age. Three years, she was still the same. And he was not. He was a criminal, he was the bad guy.

"You're back, too," he sighed, forgetting everything – and then he realized that she wasn't moving. She was still as a rock, unresponsive. And after a long, painful moment…she pulled him back. She pried his longer fingers off her and looked at him sadly through darkened eyes.

"Sasuke," she bit her lip, eyebrows pinched together. Where could she start? With those eyes – with that sharingan? They were so distinct and strikingly red on his face…and they were frightening. Almost as bad as what she's heard. "I…I saw Sakura."

He froze.

With agitation clear in her voice, she continued. "And she told me…what you did to her." Her voice was shaking and she was looking away at him. "Sasuke, _please _make me understand why you would hurt her – our teammate." She was whispering now.

But just the sound of his name in her voice after all this time made something in his chest feel very alive. His mind and emotions were thrown into a chaos. He didn't know what to say…what _could _he say? She was right. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to let her go but the distance only grew and with each second, she was more and more horrified at her best friend's action.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice low but the sincerity in it was undeniable. Her heart ached.

When she was pulled back into this world, she was told to create chaos, to shock the enemy. But within seconds of seeing the pink-haired kunoichi, Rei was already grasping at her former self and disregarded the initial task Kabuto sealed on her. But as soon as Sakura explained Sasuke's involvement…it all shattered and she wanted nothing more than to talk to the Uchiha standing in front to her right now. "You're…sorry?" She repeated, her voice cracked. He attempted to say something – but there was no excuse.

"I'm sorry," he said again and reached out towards the younger girl. His hand clenched and he looked away. There was vulnerability, almost desperate look in his eyes. He hadn't _felt _this much since he had found out about the news of her death.

And even though she wanted to yell at him about all the wrong things he has done, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to hurt him – he's already been through so much. And deep down, she knew that her death had triggered something. She looked down. "Sasuke…when I died," she choked and turned her head away, "was that why you left? Sakura said it was but…" her already quite voice drifted to a stop. He didn't hesitate.

"Yes." He said quietly, dark eyes intense. She looked up to meet his gaze and flinched.

He matured so much, she thought, he grew up…and he was, to be honest, scary. Sasuke was intimidating. She knew that she _shouldn't _be frightened by him– it was _Sasuke, _after all. He was here, apologizing to her when he should be doing it to Sakura instead. Rei sighed.

"Apologize to Sakura," Rei pleaded gently, her eyes clearly showing her hopefulness in a way that made Sasuke just stare - it had been awhile since he's seen something so ..._good._ "And Kakashi, and Naruto…they're our teammates. You should _be _with them, not fight them."

"I will," he said surprising her and her eyes flash up to his as joy blossomed in her chest, "if you stay."

Her eyes widen and her little happiness disappeared.

"Sasuke," she said, horrified, "I can't." This wasn't _her _body, and…and she just couldn't.

"What? No." He reached out for her but she took an automatic step back, staring at him. He dropped his hand and blinked, and a slight panic washed through his features. "You're leaving?" He whispered, eyes wide with fear. Itachi had just left…and Rei too? "You _can't_." He looked wildly around the cavern. For what? For something to _force _her to stay?

"Sasuke, I can't possible…stay here like _this_." She said, clenching her fist and staring up at him.

"Why not?" He asked in desperation, and put both his hands on his head. She saw a glimpse of his old self – the one willing to do anything to help her and it only made it _that _much harder for her to leave, with or without a lesson on moralities. She knew that she should but…but Sasuke needed her. His eyes were begging. She would make things right again – he genuinely believed it. "Please?"

God, she wanted to be there for him. She always had been. Now when he needed her the most, she just…couldn't. She slipped her small hands into his and pulled Sasuke in close, his eyes still wide with shock. "I can't," she whispered, resting her forehead at the base of his neck. She felt warmth there, something she lacked herself. _Sasuke_, she sighed, _what have you done?_

She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging the taller boy down to her level. She just wanted to be close to him, to show him affection that she suspected he lacked of.

She really, _really _didn't want to go.

But she had too.

She knew that she wasn't going to get far with...making him good. That was simply a doomed plan that never works out anyway. Instead, she chose to at least remind Sasuke of happiness, of what it felt like to be with those you cared.

She leaned back, her fingers slipping down his white robes. A small smile played at her lips. "I miss the blue," she murmured in an amused tone, distractedly and then her eyes flickered back up to his, and for some reason, even when they were grey, they were shining up at him now. She touched his face. "Smile, Sasuke. You're making me nervous."

He didn't know what to say. Was he forgiven?

She took a deep breath. "Something about you changed, and…I'm a bit scared of you." She admitted but her eyes were still bright, never leaving his. She knew that she was going to leave any second now, and she wanted to make her last moments worth it. She touched his face hesitantly.

"But then I remember who you are…and I'm sure that _that _Sasuke is still in there," she stopped and tilted her head in a smile, "…somewhere." The Sasuke that would carry her on his back, the one that would go eat dango with her even though he despised it, the one who so obviously _cared _for her. Just the memories of it made her chest tighten.

Her voice was soft. "And I loved that Sasuke." There. She said it. _Love_. His eyes widen. She stopped and then in a burst of courage, she went on her toes and touched her lips against his, kissing him softly and briefly. The touch sent chills throughout the body – not hers, but just _the _- and she hoped that she had done enough.

She let herself go, and felt her soul escape.

And Sasuke stood there, heart beating just as fast as when he first saw her as the body of an unknown slumped at his feet. He couldn't care less. There was only one thing on his mind.

He wanted to be that Sasuke that this dead girl loved because despite everything, Sasuke had loved Rei.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments/reviews would be fantastic and much appreciated.

P.S. Shoutout to **The Rare Gem: A Naruto OC Community **for adding this story to their community! :)


	22. Extra: The Only

Extra: The Only

(Takes place after the Land of Waves Arc and before the Chunin Exams)

"_Another _escort mission?" Naruto repeated excitedly, jumping up and down on his spot. Kakashi sighed, touching his head before looking at his other students. They all exchanged a "what can you do" glance before their sensei answered the obvious question. "Yes, Naruto, as I said. But this is a wealthy family...and a B-Rank mission."

Sasuke scoffed, not taking much interest in the rank of the mission. Rei looked pleased and Sakura still had a vein pulsing at her temple, defining itself more as Naruto laughed to himself about how this time, he wanted a _town _named after him. The squad waited at the gate until a carriage arrived with two horses and a mini platoon of guards.

"I wonder why they need us if they have their own protection?" Sakura whispered, leaning into Rei's ear. The girl shrugged in response, watching as Kakashi introduced himself.

"You telling me these _children _is what Konoha is offering for 180 thousand ryo for?" The guard said with disgust clear in his tone. Naruto gagged when he heard the amount of money – fantasizing about how much bowls of ramen that could get him. He started giggling with excitement all over again, only furthering the guard's agitation towards the young genins. Sakura resisted the urge to hit him on the back of his head, for reputation's sake but Sasuke was on the edge of beating the boy down until he was silenced _for good_. As for Rei...well, she was eavesdropping.

"...fine, we should get going. The Yamaho family requests to be home by nightfall." And with that, the guard got back on the horse, and began moving as the ninjas followed closely behind, in plain sight. Their presence alone should scare off the common crook, and they were confident enough of their abilities – especially with Kakashi and Sasuke on their side – to spot any hired ninjas. Still, everything went smoothly and uneventful. Rei watched her surrounding cautiously, while Sasuke just looked casually around. When she caught his eye, she noticed that it wasn't angry or intense..._I wonder what he's thinking about. _ He even smiled at her, just the slightest. Maybe this mission would go smoothly, well...

Enemy, wise.

Not even two miles through, the carriage abruptly stopped and they could hear shouting coming in from the inside. "It's afternoon and we haven't even reached a single town yet!" A girl was complaining loudly. Rei giggled softly and said quietly into Sasuke's ear, "probably because she's getting _so _tired from sitting that we need to take breaks." Sasuke smirked, but their eyes remain in the scene in front of them.

Kakashi, as the leader, was the one to smooth things over but instead a girl, perhaps a year older or the same, charged at the young genins instead, pushing the guards out of the way. "Can't you ninjas go faster? I thought you were –" Stare. "Well~ hello." The girl's anger faded quickly as soon as she came close enough to Sasuke. He stared straight at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

But Naruto was turning red. This girl was _gorgeous_. From the top of her blonde-haired head, to her dainty little feet. She carried the air of a girl who had the world on their knees – it probably took her a bat of her eyelashes and she would receive whatever she desired. Except for Sasuke, who Kakashi thought was probably asexual until the Avenger mission was carried through.

"Hi." He replied back professionally, but his voice was clipped and emotionally detached. Rei blinked, looking from the Uchiha to the Yamaho girl until finally she stepped between them.

"We'll arrive a lot faster if there were no interruptions," Rei commented, hoping not to sound curt with the client. The girl looked at her as if realizing Rei's presence for the first time. As she opened her mouth, a deep, tenor voice rung.

"Ayumi – back into the carriage!"

She didn't move, just smiled at Sasuke flirtatiously until Kakashi prompted her to return so that they could continue moving. Eventually, she shrugged and walked slowly, swishing her hips in the least most subtle way possible, and then they were moving again. Rei let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, looking up through her eyelashes at Sasuke who was staring up at the sky. This time, she wondered if he was thinking about the girl – Ayumi .

It became tradition then, that every hour or so, Ayumi would create some excuse so that she could leave the carriage and then flop to Sasuke's side. Sakura noticed that with each little visit, Sasuke became increasingly more tolerable of Ayumi 's clear motive – at first, it was just a musical laughter, to a lingering smile, to a subtle brush and then finally, by lunch, Ayumi was holding Sasuke by the arm. Sakura forced herself to stay dignified...this was a client, after all. And Sasuke couldn't be rude.

Rei, however, didn't seem to mind at all. She was openly friendly as always, but when Ayumi started dropping hints that her company wasn't required, Rei moved to Naruto to talk excitedly about food. When they arrived at a larger, well-known village deemed worthy enough by Ayumi 's family to eat at, Rei immediately went up to a local to ask for the nearest dessert shop. She dragged Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi with her – as the Yamaha personally requested that to be with their guards alone...and Sasuke.

Still, Rei didn't mind at all that one man was left behind. She just wanted some dango – or maybe sticky bean cakes. Sat at the table, the squad of four now began eating their food – except Kakashi, who conveniently didn't like sweets. "Just try one!"

The only thing Rei got out of it was that she now knew that Kakashi had some sort of jutsu that allowed him to make food in front of him disappear with a blink of an eye.

"But...your mask..." she said slowly, confused, pointing at her face but then her attention was caught elsewhere when that same, now familiar, laugh chimed in through the entrance. "Oh Sasuke, you are _so _right but why not desert here and there?"

"Sasuke! Over here!" Sakura said, waving enthusiastically, eyes bright. His eyes slid to his squad, and Kakashi moved his hand slightly as an invitation. Rei watched the two of them enter the cafe as she slowly chewed on the cake. It wasn't until Ayumi sat down at the other corner of the table, forcing Sasuke to sit in between Sakura and her, that Rei finally noticed the picture: _a lot _of girls were after her teammate. Her smile dropped.

Rei was never in school long enough to catch up on the crowds and groups. Still, she knew that Sasuke was a...well, he was a loner that every girl seemed to think was their soul mate. But she never really thought twice about it. It was a fact that just _was _but wasn't relevant.

"I don't even like sweets." Sasuke said, continuing their previous conversation but he didn't say this coldly or haughtily. His casualness made even the genins exchange a quick look. Then, he put his hands on the table and without looking at them, he turned to leave. "I'll go find food somewhere else," he called out over his shoulder and Ayumi blinked, before shrugging and darting back to him, grabbing his arm.

When the two left, the four Konoha ninjas were still silent, staring at each other.

"Well," Rei said breaking the silence, "it seems as if we have been ditched."

0-0

Continuing with their uneventful journey, the ninjas grew more and more bored with each step. Rei was groaning, fidgety for some action – but no one crossed their path. Her and Naruto's buzz seem to rival each other, to the point where they started sparring playfully and childishly, amongst themselves. Sakura and Kakashi were both amused, watching Rei cast her wires around Naruto, tripping over himself. But this was Naruto and he just would _not _stay down. "Alright, get ready for it!" He gave out a battle cry, getting serious and ready to bring out his clones.

Rei was giggling non-stop as Narutos began huddling over her, jumping on top, and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation made the entire squad laugh until Rei was on the ground, unable to catch her breath and eyes teary. "Okay, okay! I give up! I give up!" She cried out defeated, taking a deep breath on the floor.

"I knew you couldn't handle my clones – believe it!"

"...Seriously?"

Instantly, Rei's eyes flew open and she shot up from the ground. A frowning Ayumi was in front of them, and immediately burst their little bubble. She looked at them disdainfully and said, "You call yourself ninjas when all you do is fool around in the back? If money weren't a problem, I would definitely consider all of you a waste of extra protection." Kakashi intervened.

"Now, we guarantee your safety for at least the next 4 miles so I wouldn't say our escort is -"

"She's right, Kakashi."

Sakura's head snapped to Rei, as the two girls shared wide eyes reactions. _Did Sasuke just...say that? _Naruto snorted. "Shut up, Sasuke! We know what we're doing – unlike you! Who's just -"

"Just _what_?"

"Just – just..." He couldn't conjure up something to say that wouldn't offend Ayumi . Twiddling his thumbs, he looked down, and mumbled incoherently until Kakashi shook his head. _He really is like me, always the mission over the squad..._

"Alright, then let's stop wasting more time and go on. Shall we?" Kakashi said, staring at Sasuke who was avoiding all of their gaze.

Ayumi gave them – excluding Sasuke, because he wasn't _them_ any more, he was the cute ninja that she picked up – a withering glance before ducking back into the carriage, with Sasuke behind her as a 'personal' body guard. As if there weren't enough in that carriage already.

Moods clearly not elated, the sun began to fall and Kakashi acted as the leader again. "Let's rotate shifts scouting the first quarter to half mile. I don't think we can get them there by nightfall, but as long as the journey is safe, I don't see much of a problem with running a bit late."

"Of course you wouldn't," Rei grinned. She didn't seem bothered by Sasuke's betrayal at all - and Sasuke had turned around just slightly enough to see her standing happily without him.

0-0

The skies were a dark shade of indigo by the time Rei sped ahead, jumping along trees. She loved the way it felt as her foot tapped against the branches silently, pushing herself forward, wind blowing on her cheeks and back through her hair. She closed her eyes briefly – just for a split second – to enjoy the moment but she heard it. A clear evasive _crack_.

Someone else was there. She stopped immediately. Hands at the side of her leg, she lowered herself and listened for the presence – _there_. She threw the kunai the opposite way, distracting them, before disappearing to where she head the sound and flicked her wrist, releasing the wire. She grabbed the other end and wrapped it around the ninja in one fluid motion. In the next, she had a knee down on his stomach.

"Who do you work for?" She demanded, but her attention was caught elsewhere when chaos was heard not too far away from her. The man didn't speak, so she tied him against a tree quickly before going back to her squad.

Kakashi had several lying by his foot, and Sakura and Naruto had a few surrounding them in a circle. It didn't look like these bandits were in much trouble – except the one directly behind Rei. She was looking at Sasuke, who left the carriage and immediately caught her eyes – _then he abandoned them_. Easily disregarding the clients despite the ambush, he ran towards Rei and attacked the man behind her..

The little raid was over in less than two minutes, with the bandits – common, band of thieves - defeated. But that wasn't what was scary, it was the Yamahas that were the threat now. The merchant, a large man named Dotu Yamaha, stormed to the Uchiha.

Sasuke was standing in front of Rei protectively, glaring up at the man.

"You fool! What the hell was that stunt? Who am I paying you to protect here, boy? Wait until your Hokage hear this – that this stupid brat can't even -"

"I think your message is clear without the insults," Kakashi cut him off, as he rounded up the thieves.

"_I _think that -"

"Sasuke!" Rei said loudly. He turned to her slowly, eyebrows pulled together and grimaced slightly. She was still looking at him, shocked. "Mr Yamaha is completely right, you don't _leave _the client," she said, eyes wide as if this was so obvious – which it was. He had spent the entire journey allowing Ayumi follow him like a puppy, and when it came down to it...he couldn't just _leave _her. She wasn't like Sakura, who at least sympathized with the fact that Sasuke cared for Rei. She was just astonished that Sasuke would do something that careless. And that was exactly what she told him.

Rei was definitely a character when it came to lectures, to the point where Sasuke was silenced and even Dotu thought that the point was proven clear. He turned to his guards. "Let's hurry up! We wasted enough time as it is."

"Er," the guards looked at each other, "the horses..."

"..."

"...those bastards."

Although everyone was unharmed, the horses seemed to be a factor that the Konoha ninja's didn't consider. They were decapitated for the time being, and required at least a couple hours to be able to carry the load again. "There's no way around it," Kakashi said, "we're camping here."

Naruto blinked. "But how about Rei? Can't she -"

The un-professed medic-nin shook her head thoughtfully. "Animals have a different system...I don't think I can offer much help."

Seeing that there was no alternative, Dotu was forced to stake out a night.

With that incident over, Kakashi turned to his squad of five again. With the event fresh in his mind, he started making orders again. "Let's just keep it safe and do around the clock shift. This time, in partners. Rei, Naruto," it had to be those two together, the last thing Kakashi wanted was Dotu muttering about how the Uchiha would abandon them again to protect his teammate, "you'll take the first shift. Sasuke, Sakura, you rest for now and relieve them afterwards. I'll pick it up in the morning and from then on. Got it?"

"Got it."

0-0

The moon was directly over their heads now, as Naruto and Rei patrolled the area, circling by a large lake. They were unusually quiet, until Rei sighed. "If everything had gone smoothly, we'd be on our way back to Konoha right now."

"I don't mind the excitement," Naruto grinned optimistically. Rei shrugged. He toned it down a bit when he noticed that the usually happy Rei – the only one who even had a chance of rivalling against his energy – seemed a bit down. "You know, you didn't have to be _that _scary to Sasuke."

"Scary?" She repeated, confused.

"Yeah," Naruto said, innocently light, "he was just looking out for you." Then his mood changed. "Don't get why since he seemed to be fine with Ayumi all day but oh well, he's a weird guy."

"Looking out for me?" Now she was the idiot, repeating others. She didn't see it that way...that Sasuke was looking out for her. She only saw the situation as Sasuke foolishly abandoning his priorities.

"What else would he be doing?" Naruto blinked, confused at how much _Rei _was confused. "That _was _what was doing...right?"

"I guess."

"Now you're making me confused!" Naruto groaned, grabbing his head. A smile perked up on her mouth again and she hit his back. She felt lighter – until a slight pain rolled over her. Wincing, she decided to ignore it. Still, the ache lingered throughout her patrol and by the time it was over at one in the morning, she was too weary to even bother being silent.

Sakura and her shared a tent, so Rei shook the girl awake before collapsing herself on the lump sheets. She took a deep breath, but the tenderness was still there, bothering her. She groaned, giving up trying to out sleep the annoyance. She groggily got up and scrambled noisily for some sort of medicine, water, _something_ to distract her from the recurring pain.

But she was _really _noisy.

Ayumi , in her tent several feet away, threw over her sheets and stepped off the mattress. She stomped to the kunoichi's tent and threw open the flap. "Can you be a _bit _more louder? I don't think the Daimyo can hear you yet." She said bitterly, understandably in a bad mood. Rei looked up and smiled apologetically. The girl's lovely eyes narrowed at her. "You really aren't such a good ninja, are you? I wonder why Sasuke is even placed in your squad...he's so much better than all of you."

Rei blinked. She never really thought about that. It was wrong, what she said, obviously, but Rei wasn't the type to start a fight so early in the morning...if at all. "I suppose you're right," Rei said, not wanting to argue with the client. She had to remind herself in a couple hours, they would split ways and she would never see Ayumi again. So she smiled and Ayumi seemed taken back by Rei's maturity. Having left no other options, Ayumi retreated back into her own tent and Rei just deflated, taking a deep breath before leaving her tent.

The ache would just _not _go away and Rei walked far enough so that her groans would not be heard from the camp site Unable to do anything else, she fell on the ground and rolled up into a ball, clutching her head in her hands. It wasn't a shattering pain that she had gotten in the past, but it was a numbing one that was just _constantly _annoying her.

Somehow, in the midst of her awkward position, Rei managed to fall asleep.

Few hours later, Kakashi took up his shift. He decided to do a thorough check of the area before relieving Sasuke and Sakura from their patrol...only to find his little student passed out on the ground nearby the lake. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" His knee dipped the ground, and he carried the girl in his arms back to his tent. At least if anything were to happen, Naruto would be there...though then again, he wasn't exactly sure what help the blonde headed knuckle head could do. Still, it was still better than being left alone.

0-0

The definition of "relieved" was redefined when Kakashi told Sasuke he could go back to base. It was an agonizing three hours, wandering around with the pink-haired girl. She looked like she was always on the verge of saying something, but when she does, Sasuke would just give her short responses. It wasn't that he didn't like Sakura, he would just rather not waste his time on this stupid mission with it's ridiculous side job.

Hands in his pockets and eyes down, he drifted back to the tent. He did not look forward to being so close to a sleeping Naruto...so when he saw that another person was there too, surprise was a bit of an understatement. It wasn't a hard choice – sleep in between them and get kicked at by Naruto, or right next to Rei.

Rei it was.

Careful not to wake up the brown haired girl, he hovered over her, slowly, unable to help himself to look at her a bit before leaning on his side, his eyes never leaving her face...the tousled brown hair, dark eyelashes against her cheeks, the slender curve of her nose, and her open, relaxed mouth. She looked...peaceful. The sound of her soft – and thankfully regular – breathing lulled him to sleep.

0-0

Bright and early in the morning, Ayumi yawned and stretched. She always started her day with a long run, a habit dug into her brain from an old hope of being a ninja. That was right - Ayumi Yamaha wanted to be a ninja. But it was impossible for her, and she despised all of those people born with the opportunity of becoming a ninja. She sighed, _I don't want to think about that now_. She looked up and brightened immediately when she saw a dark haired boy leaving a tent.

She opened her mouth to call Sasuke over but the way he moved - as if he had somewhere to go, something to do - made her pause. She hid behind one of the tents, watching him with a frown as the boy took a bowl, some water and several towel to his tent. _What could he be doing_?

Moving to a different angle, his tent was wide open. She peeked inside and to her utter shock, Sasuke was leaning over something carefully...it was that girl. The weird positive one. He was looking down at her with a certain gentleness in his eyes that surprised even Ayumi . For the short period that she's known him, Sasuke was clearly the cold, cool and collected type. But this was a different Sasuke entirely. Protective, caring...kind...

_ Is this how he acts when no one is watching?_

Or is it only towards this one girl?

* * *

I actually _really _enjoyed writing this Arc! If you enjoyed this and it gets a lot of feedback, maybe I'll write another! It's good to break away from my usual tragic story lines. :)


	23. Extra: The Impossible

**May 8th, 2013: EDIT: Hi! This story reached 100 favourites - wow! Thank you for that! Ideas are speculating and now I'm wondering...how do you feel about on a Spin-Off? An in between sort of story that expands on their relationship? If you're possibly interested, do leave a review (I deleted a chapter, so you may have to sign off as guest...) or a PM would be great :) If there's some feedback, I'll get started as quick as possible and it could be posted up by tomorrow!**

**Thank you :)**

A/N: This is an alternate-universe bit to The Story of Rei Yukimora. Sort of a, "What would happen if Rei was still alive?" sort of thing. This does _not _follow the main series, because it would just be waaaay too complicated to incorporate everything with Itachi's death (sobs) and Akatsuki and Tobi/Obito's affiliation and what not.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The Impossible

"Rei! Did you finish the checkups?" Lady Tsunade asked, sitting behind the crowded desk with her cheeks against her knuckles wearily. The seventeen year old tokubetsu jonin with still large, childishly bright brown eyes laughed embarrassed, scratching her head. She fidgeted.

"Well, Sakura said she would continue…"

"Why are you taking advantage of my apprentice?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow and Rei reacted by approaching the desk and leaning in towards the blonde lady.

"Because that's what _you _did to me," Rei stated confidently and Tsunade only smirked. It was hard to get angry at Rei, who was basically an over-eager puppy.

"You brat," she spat but it was affectionate. At the age of 12, the Godaime had taken the girl under her tutelage and it was rough for the first year. Kakashi hadn't been keen on giving up his student quite yet, but Sasuke Uchiha had kept him busy for awhile. After a year with the girl, Tsunade promoted her to a chunin and only recently, Rei had become a specialized jonin in the medical arts.

Sakura was under the Godaime's wing as well, but if there were ranks it would begin with Shizune, Rei and _then _the pink haired kunoichi, who was quite skilled herself. Rei beamed up at her teacher.

"Well," Tsunade sighed and stretched, "go back to the Hospital and finish it up quick, then I have an assignment for you."

Rei smiled and bowed respectfully, her hand at her heart before leaving. Despite Rei's comfortable behaviour with the Hokage, she was strangely polite for someone who was in a squad with Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had been off with Jiraiya as well, returning back stronger and ever – and more determined to become the future Hokage. But if it was up to Tsunade to rank in skill, he was pretty matched up with the rest of his squad. The four of them - Naruto, Sasuke, Rei and Sakura were an incredibly skilled bunch, and it only made sense that they were a part of the linage.

From the first Hokage ever, to his brother, to Tobirama's student Hiruzen Sarutobi, to his students the Three Sannins, and Jiraiya's student Minato and his own prodigy Kakashi Hatake…and now with this squad. That was a linage of truly strong shinobi. And most logically if anything were to happen to Tsunade, she would pass down her role to the copy-nin, and he would pass it to his students…

Yes, all of them were bound for greatness. But looking at Rei's retreating back, Tsunade seriously had a hard time deciding which would be the best suitable. Sasuke would improve the village's military force. Naruto had the heart and soul. Sakura was the brains, she would figure out a way to make Konoha truly propser...

And Rei?

Tsunade smiled.

Rei Yukimora would probably be the one leading them closest to peace.

0-0

"Rei-sama," a genin said and she looked up surprised. Rei wasn't used to honorifics even after a year of being a tokubetsu jonin. Rei smiled and asked how she could help.

"Sakura asked to see you, she said a new group just came back and that they were really injured," the twelve year old girl said. Rei tousled her hair before heading to the room. When she arrived there, Sakura was grinning at her teammate knowingly. At an angle, Rei couldn't see who was in the room – and then he came from around the corner and Rei's face lit up.

"Sasuke!" She said his name out happily, throwing her arms around the tall, dark-haired boy. Sakura giggled. She had years to get over the Uchiha, who never once indicated anything romantic towards her. Sakura had genuinely grown up and became a strong kunoichi, leaving her fangirl days behind and buried. Behind him was Sai, an ANBU member that replaced Rei's role on the team during Rei's leave to learn under Tsunade.

And for a while now, Sai and Sasuke had been off doing assignments together. Sasuke was an ANBU. Even though Naruto had returned for a year now back from _his _training with Jiraiya, their blonde headed teammate was _still _a genin. It was Sasuke, with Kakashi's help that made him reach ANBU level several months ago. Now he stood in front of Rei in a sleeveless, dark suit, his armguards and chest armour still on and his mask being held at his fingertips. The years have done him good - he was much taller, and a fine, wiry layer of muscle fit his frame. Attractive as always.

And he was smiling at her.

And his shoulder was also dislocated. She immediately flew back apologetically. "Sorry! Eh, I should have seen that before…" she was to overwhelmed by seeing Sasuke again after a month that she didn't notice the way his shoulder was popping out. She told him to sit down, as Sakura moved Sai out of the room. Then, it was just the two of them.

The familiar glow of the chakra was visibly at her fingertips – and specifically that. It was Rei who first started pinpointing her chakra for a more precise healing target. She sent the most chakra out to through her fingertips to where his muscle was mostly damaged, and then spread it around her hand to heal his entire shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He had medic-nins before, being a favourite of Sakura's test subject. Although she was skilled herself, he had a few medic-nins who's chakra felt like it was burning him or pricking him. Nothing compared to the Rei treated him: it was gentle and soothing, her chakra like a soft embrace against his injury.

"How did your trip go?" She asked, sounding a bit distracted as she focused on his injury. She was standing behind him so she had to lean past his back, her hair tickling his face. He shrugged – and then winced.

"There's a lot more I still have to learn." He simply said and she rolled her eyes. In a few more seconds, she was done and proudly beamed at her work as Sasuke rolled back his shoulder. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work." She said, hands and her hip. They simply stare at each for a moment…until a grin broke across Rei's face and her eyes soften. "I really missed you." Her arms twine around his neck and he relaxed into her touch, wrapping his own arms around her waist as he stood up. He came to love the way Rei fit perfectly in his arms, the way she squeezed him so tight it almost choked him - but that was Rei. Just _too _much.

"Me too." He murmured, closing his eyes, holding her closer.

He remembered when they were still 12 and Rei had walked out of the surgery successfully. Well, not quite…she was in bed for the next two weeks as she learned to adapt. Nonetheless, she was _okay _again. And Sasuke had grabbed her in an embrace that declared her _his_. From then on, it was clear how things were going to play off. Despite their busy lives over the next five years – they were always together, somehow.

Sasuke pulled back and tipped up her chin. He had grown taller, of course, but Rei was still pretty small. He liked it though. Before he could lean down towards her, she went up on her toes and her fingers curl against his chest as she pecked a kiss on him.

He blinked and the rare emotion of surprise flashed across his face, his openly startled dark eyes. She giggled. "Come on, let's go find Kakashi."

0-0

The dark ANBU walked around the village alongside a skipping girl, who wore still wore the black shorts, plated black gloves and a breathable light grey shirt. She didn't look like an jonin, but the day she was declared a specialized jonin, it was heard all over the village. Tsunade would have ranked her an overall jonin but decided it would mean she would be going on a lot more assignments, and if the Godaime had to be honest, she simply wanted Rei to work for Konoha only. The Hokage didn't want the young girl out for hire nor did she want Rei to be a sensei for a group of genins quite yet.

The silver-haired jonin was talking to somebody that looked familiar to Sasuke, but he couldn't quite poinpoint who. He seemed deep in conversation with a copper-haired kunoichi, her blue eyes were slit in a glare yet his eyes were curved in a smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but once the distance between the former sensei and his students grew smaller, the woman Kakashi was talking too turned to look at Rei and him, and then she disappeared.

Kakashi seemed undisturbed, turning around to face Rei and Sasuke. "Well look who's back." Kakashi said, eyes smiling as he regarded his two former students. He felt like a father, proud of his two children as he compared them now – with all their skills and experience – to the way they were at genin level. Sasuke was still curious as to who Kakashi was talking too. After all, even at 31 years old, Kakashi wasn't married...a topic that Rei teased him with constantly. Nonetheless, Sasuke smirked.

The two were oddly alike, and only developed a closer relationship during Kakashi's training period with him. Although Sasuke's ice didn't melt completely, he was definitely a team member now. And he definitely cared for Konoha. "Hn."

Rei giggled and habitually slipped her hands around his. "Where's Naruto?"

And then a loud crashing sound came not too far away. "Speak of the devil." Naruto came in a mess, his blue eyes sparkling and excited as he saw his squad. "Hey guys!" He waved enthusiastically in a way so childishly happy that it made Rei laugh. Sakura, who was preparing for a mission, spotted the assembling group and blinked. A smile grew on her face as she disappeared from the window and jumped down next to her squad.

"I didn't realize we were having a reunion." She said happily, her green eyes bright.

The squad was a group of all levels now. Kakashi, the sensei, the former ANBU and jonin, followed by Sasuke the ANBU member, Rei the jonin, Sakura chunin…and Naruto, still a genin.

And he realized this too, the longer he stared at Sasuke's tattoo that proudly contrasted on his arm. His eye twitched and Sasuke's head moved to smirk at the jinchuriki. "What are you looking at?" The black in his eyes spun until the crimson of the sharigan were evident. "Dobe."

Naruto didn't respond, a realization obviously dawning onto Naruto's face. His eyes moved to Kakashi. And then to Rei – who still looked the same but was obviously stronger – who was looking at him curiously. Even Sakura had on a chunin flak jacket. He blinked, and then started shouting and thrashing with complaint.

"I can't believe I'm still a genin!"

And despite everything, it still felt as if nothing had changed at all.

* * *

It was so fun writing this! It was so nice and happy and I would definitely write another one, if you guys like this sort of stuff. I am getting way to carried away but, oh well!

Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
